The Truth Behind a Lie
by robstar.winchester
Summary: Starfire finds herself hurt by a new teammember.She was pushed to the edge and left the team.4 years later the titans comeback into her life unexpectedly.Will they know that the mystrious girl is starfire? ROBSTAR
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it.**

**flamers and prasiers are wlecome:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or anything from dc comics or anything like books and stuff that is mentioned in the chapter**

**here we go!**

**Chapter 1: new member**

The titans were doing their normal things… raven reading her book and drinking her herbal tea, beast boy playing on the game station and cyborg beating him at the game, and of course robin training in the gym.

Once it hit 9:00 robin enter the main room searching for the one titan that was missing from the picture.

"Has anyone seen star?" robin's voice questioned his fellow teammates. Raven taking her head out of her book looked up at her teammate robin suddenly suspicious by the missing team mate.

"Did you check the roof? She's probably out there-"raven was cut off by a very worried robin

"Of course raven I check her room, I check the roof, I even called her communicator but she never answered." That caught beast boys and cyborgs attention.

"Whoa dude what do you mean you can't find her?" beasty boy stood up and walked over to robin and raven who were standing behind the couch.

"I mean I can't find her… I've look everywhere in the tower, but-"robin trailed off and was staring at the window.

"Yo robin! Earth to robin" cyborg waved his hand in front of robin which suddenly made robin smirk. Raven notice this and look out the window, suddenly her mind filled with relief. "Found her" she said out loud for BB and Cy to hear. They also turned and gave a sigh of relief

Starfire was waving to her friends from the window, flying with bags in her arms and a big grin on her face. Starfire flew up to the roof and entered through there and walked toward the command room.

Once she entered the room Starfire immediately greeted her friends "hello dear friends!" Starfire exclaimed

Robin the first one out of the of the once worried now relieved team to go to Starfire and ask her the question they were all waiting for "hey star… where, uh were you?" robin asking since he was the one that was more curious than any of the other titans. Starfire seeing the curiosity in her team mates faces made her quickly explain.

"Oh friends did you not see the note I have left on my door?"

Cyborg knowing this was a good time to dish robin out said "well robin was looking for you so I'm guessing he didn't see it"

Robin glared at cyborg. Cyborg laughed inside and so did beast boy.

"I guess I didn't see it" robin replied hand rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed

"Oh that is alright! I was pondering around the mall of shopping to get everyone something because I felt so happy this morning!"

"Aren't you always" raven commented not meaning for it to be heard.

"Why yes friend raven! Here I was searching for that book you have been telling me about and how much you wanted it, soooo" Starfire reached inside a purple bag and grabbed out a book named "evermore" by Alyson noel. Raven couldn't mask her emotions and a smiled appeared on her face.

"Thanks star! Thank you thank you!" Starfire handed her the book and gave raven one of her famous bone crushing huge. "You are welcomed raven!" Starfire finally letting go of raven and turned to cyborg.

"Friend cyborg I could not find the perfect car you have been requesting because of the great damage your 'baby' had to undergo on the last mission" cyborg looked sad due to the flash back of the T-car being blown up.

"But I did bring you some cupcakes instead!" cyborg looked at the bag she was holding. "World's best cupcakes" was cyborg favorite cupcake place. Cyborg takes the bag that star offered and said "thanks star!"

"You are welcomed too cyborg"

Star turned to beast boy and held out a bag that said "game stop". That's all star need to do to get a reaction from beast boy.

"DUDE STAR YOUR AMAZING!" beast boy said jumping up and down with pure excitement.

Starfire giggled and finally turned to robin

"And friend robin I have looked everywhere for this item and I hope it gives you joy" Starfire handed a green bag to robin and robin took it and opened it slowly to find ….

"STAR WEAR DID YOU FIND THIS? THERES ONLY A FEW OUT THERE HOW DID YOU-"robin was cut off when beast boy and cyborg tacked him to see what the mysterious item was.

Starfire was giggling while the boys fumble for the bag

"Give it guys!"Robin yelled

Beast boy managed to get the bag and open it. "Dude what is it?"

Robin snatched it out of beast boys hands "It's a tool that can fix some of my gadgets okay?"Robin got up and helped Cy and bb get up too. Robin brushed himself off and turned toward Starfire.

"Thanks star I really need this" with that star gave the whole team a group hug.

"Oh I am very grateful for my glorious friends!"

"Star. Cant. Breathe" they all said at once.

"Opps" with that Starfire let go of her friends and they all tried to catch there breathes.

Raven questioning starfires unusually shopping spree asked "Starfire is everything alright?"

"Well of course friend raven. Why wouldn't I?" Starfire confusion didn't over take her for long once she noticed the worried expression pasted on ravens face. She quickly smiled to raven "oh, I was just-"

"Friend raven do not worry much about me I am the okay" Starfire place a hand on ravens shoulder making raven think "_maybe she is alright I mean I can't sense anything negative coming from Starfire"_

Raven smiled a weak smile "if you need to talk, I'm here. Okay?" raven feeling the need to tell star this just in case. "Thanks raven I appreciate your concern" Starfire smiled and walked toward her room.

Starfire's P.O.V 

"_I hope I did not make raven worried in anyway. I did not wish to make my teammates frighten by my disappearance."_ I thought

I walked up to my door and found the note I left on the ground upside down. For some odd reason this made me feel happy. I open my door and step inside. I had not bought anything for myself because I did not need anything else but my dear friends.

"hmmm…" I sat on my bed day dreaming about the way robin looked at me once I showed up in the window. I love the way he looks at me, I love the way he made me feel.

_Your only friends nothing more nothing less, deal with it _

_But-_

_Deal with it _

That voice scolded me while I was day dreaming

I finally snapped out of it once the alarm went on

"Trouble?"

Once star entered the main room she saw everyone next to the computer.

"What is it robin?"Robin stood up and answered Starfire's question. "Bank robbery down town. Titans move out."

Robin got on his r-cycle, raven levitated cyborg with her power, beast boy took form of a hawk, and Starfire flew.

Once they got to the crime scene there was an explosion that knocked cyborg and raven over and forced beast boy to fall right on top of raven.

"Sorry". Beast boy blushed a little which made raven blush also.

Starfire flying above and robin just arriving on his r-cycle stop right next to the other team members.

"What happened ?" robin asked

"Explosion coming from the bank" the team gets in there ready stances. "TITANS G-"

There was a girl standing in front of the team. The girl step toward the criminal. "Stop" the girl simply told the robber. The robber stopped right then and turned toward the strange girl.

"Drop the money, and let robin cuff you" once the mysterious girl commanded the criminal to do what she said, the titans were shocked to find that he listened and walked toward robin with his hands in the air.

"Wow dude what did you do?" beast boy said astonished

"Simple. I used my powers" after she said that she collapsed on the floor. Luckily for her robin caught her, this made Starfire flicker with jealousy. "Thanks. I need to sit down." Robin let her down so she could sit and do what she needed to. After the girl regained her strength robin offered his hand to help her up. She gladly took it and smiled toward Starfire. "_strange" _Starfire thought.

"Hi my name is Drina. I bet you all are wondering what just happened so ill explain. I have the power to control a person's emotion or actions, but it takes a LOT of energy so that why I collapsed"

Raven nodded. "that's so cool!" beast boy exclaims. "Those are pretty powerful powers you have there." Raven commented. "They could be pretty useful in combat" added cyborg. "So Drina you think you can keep up with being a titan?"Robin questioned Drina. She was about ravens height, shoulder length brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"If you're asking me if I wanna be on the team then the answer is YES!"

Starfire flew over to the new titan and gave her a great big killer hug.

"Get off me you twit" drina hissed silently in starfire's ear making Starfire the only one that could hear it.

She immediately let go of drina and replied "Greetings to the team".

What drina said shocked Starfire. "_I believe I heard wrong… I hope"_ star thought to herself.

"So I guess were done here. Titans head back to the tower." Robin turned staring at his fellow team mates. "oh and drina Starfire can fly you back to the tower" robin told drina when he was getting on his r-cycle. "uhh I don't think that's a good idea robin, I'm, um,… scared of heights" drina fumbled out the words.

"then you can ride with-" before robin could say anything else drina stepped in. "okay ill ride with you robin."

starfire felt a pang of sadness , thinking that the new team mate didn't like her. "Star!" starfire failed to notice that she was falling instead of flying. She quickly thought of sillkie and she began to fly again. Raven hovering next to star felt a negative force coming from starfire. "are you sure your okay star" raven asked for the second time that day. "Yes friend raven I am the okay" starfire posted the fakes smile on her face. The rest of the titans (except for drina) looked at starfire not believing her one bit.

After one minute of exchanged glances starfire broke the silence "shall we not go home yet or shall we start heading that way?" the team agreed and head back to the tower.

Ravens P.O.V

'_Something's definitely bothering starfire but I can tell what'. _I flew a few feet away from starfire.

'_is it Drina? can't be starfire likes everyone, but she did get jealous when robin held her….but then again starfire did act weird after she gave drina a short hug'_

The possibilities that star is jealous of drina is a small chance, so why can't I tell what's upsetting her.

When I finally approached the towers roof it was only me and starfire.

"Hey star"

"hello raven." now's my chance.

"so what do you think of drina?"

There was a long pause before I heard anything come from starfire.

"I am very joyes for a team member such as drina" I watch as starfire slowly enter the tower.

'_I'm sure I'm worried about nothing' _I walked toward the door and walked over to my room_. "maybe I could ask_ _robin to check on her"_

I open my door and walked inside. I really need to meditate.

**5 minute later**

"I can't focus!" I yelled. After that I heard a knock on my door. _'darn it raven look someone heard you'_

"uhhh im okay don't worry" I tried to tell who ever was concerned, but I was caught off guard when I heard beast boys voice. "raven I need to talk to you." I slid my door open just enough so beast boy could step in. "so what's up with star?" a question that I was still wondering.

"for the first time I have no clue" I told beast boy.

" well something's up because I know we all saw her almost fall today " well no duh beast boy but at least it was kinda nice having beast boy on the same page as me for once.

"I think we should drop it or starfire's going to get annoyed" it was true, we should probably leave her alone

"fine" was all he said as he disappear out the door.

'_ugh'_

* * *

><p><strong>so i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own any teen titans or DC Comic characters. the only thing i own is drina**

**second chapter!YAY! i hope you enjoy and both praisers and flamers are welcome!:)**

**so starfire has a problem...uh oh**

**thank you for your reviews-**

**SecertTeller6**

**blackfire14**

**here we go!:D**

**Chapter 2: starfire's problem**

The next morning drina was the first to wake up. Her new room was terras old room. She walked down the hall and enter the main room. She looked out the window and admired the water.

"it is quite lovely isn't it friend drina?" starfire approached drina with her happy morning face.

Drina shifted her body to face starfire. "don't call me friend…. Ever" drina saw that starfire was taken aback by it so she proceeded to provoke her. "I never liked you and I'm sure you're not that dumb to notice. You're so pathetic you know? So stay away from me or ill make you pay okay?" drina smiled.

Starfire was enraged with anger. Star pointed her finger in drinas face yelling "I do not wish to be talked like that! I wish to be friends but I shall honor your request and not call you friend." Starfire's hands were glowing her lime green star energy. Right then and there cyborg entered the room and witness only the part where starfire said "-and not call you friend."

"uhh is everything okay." Cyborg looked at drina then starfire.

Starfire lower her finger and tried to calm herself down so she doesn't look like the bad guy in this situation.

"yes friend cyborg, fri- drina and I were talking about the beautiful scenery." starfire then ran out of the room as soon as possible slightly crying due to what drina had said to her, but once star turned the corner she crashed into robin.

Robins P.O.V 

I just got up when I heard someone running down the hall. I walked around the corner and then everything went blank for a second.

It was starfire. "oh friend robin I am deeply sorry I did not mean to run you over!" starfires voice sounded a little horsed. It sounded like she's been crying.

"star were you crying ?" all I was focused on was the way starfires voice sounded like shed been crying.

"no robin I have not." I'm not fully convinced.

"star?"

"yes robin"

"are you lying?"

There was a pause before starfire said anything back to me.

"why would you ask such a question?"

"because star you're my best friend so I know when you're not okay."

Raven, beast boy, and drina were all talking around the table when a mad robin enter the main room with starfire floating right behind him.

"drina what's your problem with star?" robin demanded.

The team all stunned by robins outburst turned toward drina. Drina was not intimidated by robin so she walked right up to him and told him what he didn't want to hear "I don't have a problem with starfire, she was the one threatening me this morning. Right cyborg?" All heads turned toward a very nervous cyborg. "Well all I heard was starfire saying she wasn't going to call drina friend, nothing else."

"is this true starfire?" beast boy asked, he was the only one that dared to speak next after all they had no idea what was happening.

"drina request I not call her friend, so I will respect her wish"

"strafire I never said that! Are you putting words in my mouth?" drina shouted at starfire

Robin, beast boy, cyborg, and raven were all confused at this point.

"you know what everyone forget what just happened" then all of the titans forgot , except for the tamarainen

"wow dude what just happened?"beast boy scratched the top off his head purely confused.

"I don't know, I don't remember coming in here" robin answered

"HAHA oh you guys are funny" drina laughed

"uh I don't remember either robin" raven told her leader

"well you guys if you don't remember we were talking about how starfire is the greatest friend we could ever ask for" star looked at drina with such rage, drina noticed her violent stare and thought "_It didn't work on her! Man I knew this would happen!"_

"oh well its good you two are getting along" robin went over to the table and sat down.

"forgive me friends I believe I need to stay in my room for a while with no disturbance" before anyone could say anything to star she was already out the door and in the hall. Robin stood up and went to go follow her until he felt a force pull him back. "she said she wanted to be alone robin" raven repeat what the fellow team member had just told them. Robin retreated back and sat down on the couch slightly disappointed.

Starfires P.O.V

_I cannot believe my friends didn't see the evil in that monster!_ I sat down on my bed thinking about what drina had said. "I NEVER LIKED YOU" blasted though my mind cutting each and every one of those words into my heart_. _I don't get why she doesn't like me I mean I never did anything to hurt her or harm her feelings. I mean I just meet her and bang she doesn't like me. I should have known she was evil by the look she gave me when robin helped her up.

"robin" I whispered. I wish he knew the true evil this girl drina was.

A tear flowed down my cheek and onto my bed. "_what must cyborg think of me now since he did see me enraged, not drina"_

*knock* "yes?" Who could that be? Did I not say I did not want to be disturbed?

"hey its drina open the door" she yelled. Who does she think she is! I opened my door only for my face to be seen, but drina pushed it open and entered my room instead.

"what the hell are you? You didn't fall under my powers and I wanna know why?"

"well I'm not human for instance"

"so my powers work on nasty aliens too" that angered me a bunch.

"did you come here to insult me or what?"

"Partly, I want to know why my powers didn't work…..wait are you…no never mind that's impossible" that statement made me wonder what she was going to say. "what were you going to say drina?"

"are you tamarainen royalty? But you… royalty... Please!"drina managed to spit out. "Why yes I am drina" I smiled at a stunned drina in front of me. She then rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever just stay out of my way." drina turned her back to me and left my room.

_I have to tell the others _

_But what if they don't believe me?_

There your friends! Of course they'll believe you! I took a moment for my confidence to kick in.

I skipped out of my room and over to cyborgs door because I am worried he thinks im the bad guy in the situation, but wait… wouldn't he have not remember I was angry at drina since drina used her powers on everyone in the room. Still cyborgs like a brother to me so I know he'll believe me.

(drina watches as starfire skips towards cyborgs room. Carefully drina tip toed over to the door once starfire went in. drina pressed her ear on the door listening to what starfire was telling cyborg)

"I believe drina is evil friend cyborg, I am worried she is trying to get the riding of me." I watch as cyborg paced back and forth in his room.

"are you sure drina would do that? She seems pretty cool."

"of course friend cyborg she threatened me and insulted me just few minutes ago! Do you not believe me !" my eyes felt a strange sting after telling cyborg what happen. It doesn't look like he believes me.

(outside the door drina whispers "don't believe her cyborg and tell her to leave your room now" after that drina got up and ran as far as she could before collapsing.)

"you know what star I think your jealous that Drina flirts with robin. That's low star even for you."

If I could have seen what my face I bet my mouth would look like a perfect circle.

"but-" I managed to say

"out now" cyborg point to his door and I followed.

'_he doesn't believe me, my own friend, my own brother doesn't believe me'_ I walked a few steps until I fell against a wall and started to bawl my eyes out.

'_Jealous? please I would not be jealous of that evil girl!'_

I cried for what seemed like centuries until I hear the alarm.

'_glorious!'_ I got up and ran toward the main room.

I walked in the room causally and waited for robin to tell everyone what the trouble was, but for some odd reason robin, raven, and beast boy all stared at me. Again I failed to notice that my eyes defiantly showed that I was crying.

"Oh! friends please do not pay attention to my eyes they are red and puffy because of the allergy attack thingy I had not very long ago" I faked smiled .

"and what are you allergic to that caused this?" raven quizzed me with one eyebrow up.

"uhhh" I looked around until I thought of something not real.

"blungoo! Silly raven I am the most alright!" I stared at the couch because I knew if I looked at any one of them I would break and reveal what I was truly crying about.

"star" I can't look up. I can't can't can't can't

"star look at me" robin asked me, but I'm still refusing

"starfire please?" his voice sounded hurt, but he didn't give up begging me. '_I can't take it anymore!'_

I look straight at robin holding back the tears as I remembered cyborg telling me to get out of his room in a harsh tone. All of a sudden cyborg and drina appeared behind me.

"yo robin what's the problem ?"

Robin looked away from star and to the computer, but raven and beast boy never took their eyes off starfire.

"Slade" robin replied. "Okay team head over to the abandon carnival. Teen titans go!"

Cyborg got a ride with beast boy as pterodactyl, and raven levitated drina.

"wait drina I thought you were scared of heights?"robin questioned

"hahah I was, but now I'm not"

Starfire tried to fly but failed. '_no my friends must not know I cannot fly or they will know that my allergies were not the real_'

Robin noticed starfire's worried expression and knew he had to comfort her. "Hey star you want to ride with me?" robin saw the sigh of relief starfire gave off. "Thank you robin" starfire smiled at robin which made butterflies fly around in his stomach.

The titans took off to the abandon carnival to stop slade.

"stop right there slade!" robin shouted

"well if it isn't the teen titans, oh and I see you have a new team member" slade stared down drina like he was a predator waiting to take his chance at his victim.

"titans go !" robin jumped in the air and hit slade once in the chest with this bow staff. Slade recover easily hitting robin in the stomach making him fly into a cheetah form beast boy. Both hit the ground with a thud. Raven chanting her famous words levitated a photo booth machine and aimed it at slade. Slade flipped a kicked raven hard in the arm. Robin threw one of his birdarangs at slade after he hit raven. Slade jumped back and was struck by cyborgs cannon. Drina ran toward slade and fought one on one combat with him. While the rest of the team fought starfire was trying to feel the confidence to lift the barrel and throw it at slade. Slade turn his attention toward starfire who was having difficulty using her powers. Slade took this as an opportunity and hit every titan and run toward the struggling tamarainen. Starfire seeing slade head her away stared to panic, but quickly got her star bolts ready and hit him with everything see could. Slade fell back and retreated.

"what happened out there starfire! Why didn't you help? You're so pathetic! " drina shouted at star.

"drina we don't-"

"team tell her she was slacking off and she was no help."

"sorry starfire" and "she right" and "yeah star you were no help!"and "dude star sorry but she right" was what her team mates told her.

"I do agree friends and I am terribly sorry" starfire said and somehow managed to think of something happy and flew towards the tower.

Starfire's P.O.V 

I ran as fast as I could to my room without crashing into anything because my eyes were blurry with my own tears.

'_my friends say im no help. Why would they say that? I know I was having trouble with my powers but saying I was no help hurt' _there was a knock on my door. '_Please go away, just go away'_ but the person outside my door didn't give up. I opened my door and saw beast boy standing there. (drina is hiding close by so she can ease drop on their conversation. _'this will be fun' _drina thought)

"can I come in?"

"yes friend"

(drina crouched next to stars door.)

"what is it beast boy ?"

"you..what's going on star. There's something up but you won't tell us what?"

I looked down feeling ashamed '_I can't tell him, he won't believe me just like cyborg. I can't have this happen again'_

"friend there is nothing wrong with me. I-" I didn't have a chance to finish before beast boy interrupted.

"what the heck starfire! Why won't you tell us! We are your friends remember!"

"yes I remember" I whispered

"then why won't you let us in starfire?"beast boy grab my shoulder and tightened his grip. I looked away from beast boy, tears stinging my eyes.

" please friend you are hurting me." I whimpered

"Now you know how I feel. If you won't let us in then forget I've ever came in here. I don't care anymore!" Beast boy unraveled his hand from my shoulder leavening a big red mark in its place. I proceeded to cry afterwards.

Ravens P.O.V 

After the fight everything has been a bit strange. Cyborg was in his room and beast boy slammed his door. Beast boy and cyborg are never in their rooms in the evening, there usually playing video games or getting something to eat or messing with star and laughing.

'_I need to talk to robin'_

As I was walking toward robins bed room when I heard some weird noises coming from Starfires room.

"hey star you okay in there?"

No answerer

"starfire?"

The noise stopped

"come on star, talk to me!" I was getting a bit irritated with starfire lately. She's been hiding something from the team and I have no I idea what.

"go away" that stung, but now I know something is wrong

"starfire open the door now or I'll just come in there" I waited 1 minute for her to open the door. Once she opened her door I notice that her room was dark.

"what do you need raven ?" starfire snapped at me " I wanted to know what's up with you lately?" I gently replied to her not wanting her to get upset. "there is nothing wrong with me friend raven"

"starfire why won't you tell me. I thought we were best friends? We are like sisters!"

"because I am afraid raven that's why I won't tell you." she looked directly at me waiting for me to ask why she's afraid, but I can't find the strength to ask 'why'. I left her room as fast as I could before I realize what I did and regretting it. '_why did I leave?_'

Starfire wanted to tell her friends about drina but shes afraid they'll won't believe her.

Starfire walked out of her door to tell robin that she was not feeling all that good so it would be an excuse for why she did not participate in the fight with slade, but the real reason is because of the whole cyborg and drina thing.

Starfire was walking down the hall way when she heard robin talking to someone. She quickly hid behind the corner and listened.

"robin you're so cool." Robin laughed. "thanks, your pretty cool yourself" drina laughed. Starfire's wound started throbbing and so did her head. Starfire looked around the corner and saw the shadows of robin and drina. "so robin …" then the shadow of drina was next to robin and starfire knew what they were doing at that moment. Star ran back to her room instead of flying because she was hurt physically and emotionally.

"drina what are you doing!" robin shouted after pushing drina away from him after a 3 second unexpected kiss.

"what are you talking about you wanted that!"

"no I didn't. I don't have any feelings for you drina.I just met you" After that drina watch as robin left and went to his room.

"I think my plan to take down starfire is complete" drina wiped her lips. Little did Drina know raven was listening…..

* * *

><p><strong><span>so what did you think? raven knows somethings up but will she be to late...<span>**

**R&R PLEASE!:) thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so i couldnt wait to upload this chapter so please enjoy. very short chapter I KNOW but its pretty intense:)**

**flamer and praisers or both welcomed**

**thank you for the reviews**

**sectetTeller6**

**blackfire14**

**NADIA**

**Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans or anything/one from DC Comics.**

**okay so enjoy:)**

**Chapter 3: (the truth about drina)**

Starfires P.O.V

I can't believe what I just saw. Drina has taken my best friends away from me. Cyborg hates me, beast boys is angry with me, raven is also upset with me but I do not know why, and robin… robin is with drina. I think the titans will be better off without me if drina is in the picture. Drina might be "cool" to the team but she is anything but cool or my friend. She's an evil girl I wish I never met. I guess drina might be right…I am the pathetic. I will leave a note on my bed explain why I left…or somehow explain.

_Dear fellow friend, _

_I am deeply sorry for the pain I caused you or anything I may have done._

_beast boy- I am sorry for the damage I have done. I could not tell you because I was afraid you would not have believed in me. I love you_ so _much and please be able in your kind heart to forgive the pain I may have caused._

_Raven- I am also sorry for not telling you what was wrong. It may be best if you and the rest of the titans did not know. I love you and I dearly hope you forgive me for any destruction I may have done. You are like a sister to me and I wish for that not to change._

_Cyborg-I am very sorry for anything I may have done wrong. I wished you would have believe me, but it is alright you wish to not to trust me. I love you and I will miss you and beast boy my close brothers._

_Robin- I am sorry for anything I may have done and I wish you the best with drina… I love you greatly and will miss you _

_Your friend/ team mate Starfire_

I pack my stuff, change into dark blue shorts and a purple top with my boots, kiss the note I set on my bed, drop my communicator next to the note, open my window and flew away from the home that is no longer mine.

I flew in the air for hours going anywhere that's far from the tower. I landed on one building and look around the area. '_I have no home and I don't know where to go'_

Suddenly a black tall figure appears at the edge of the building. "starfire?" the man asked. When I heard that voice I instantly knew who it was. "batman?"

"what are you doing out here in gotham starfire ?" batman demanded. Tears started to form in my eyes as I stood there like pathetic girl that just lost her puppy. "please batman, do not inform anyone I'm here" I pleaded shakily. "I won't" after he said that I ran towards him, wrapped my arms around his silky smooth cape, and started to full outcry in his arms.

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE TOWER**

Beast boy woke up feeling guilty for shouting at starfire and having a weird sensation to hurt her. Cyborg woke up feeling the same way beast boy did. Raven felt angry and disappointed in herself for not seeing what trouble starfire was going through. Robin woke up thinking about starfire, having a feeling something negative is going to happen today.

Cyborg was the first one to go searching for the young tamarainen. He checked her room, only knocking on the door. He checked the roof and every room in the tower but no sign of star. Cyborg walked into the main room feeling horrible about what he said to star, accusing her of being jealous. Cyborg spotted the boy wonder and the changeling sitting on the comfy couch playing video games. "Has anyone seen star, I need to talk to her." Cyborg stared at the floor feeling nothing but a big jerk and mentally kicking himself. "you know what dude I need to talk to starfire too." Beast boy stood up ignoring that he just lost to robin in the game. "I have something in need to confess guys; I think it would make me feel a whole lot better."

"what is it cyborg?" robin examined the robotic friend of his. "it's about star."

Raven barged in with such emergency. "Guys we need to talk."

All the guys surrounded raven at that moment. "I think drinas trying to get rid of starfire. I heard her say "my plan to take down star is complete?" what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

" I don't have a clue, which means we need to go talk to starfire now" robin lead the team to starfire's room.

"star are you in there? We all need to talk to you." Raven said to starfire's door. Robin pushed past raven and entered the code to starfire's room. The door slides open and the team was surprised to see starfire's uniform on the floor. The heartbroken team walked in stars room finding the note and communicator left on her bed.

beast boy snatched the note as fast as he could panicking at the words he read on the piece of paper. A prickle of tears shot into beast boys eyes. He was speech less, out of words for the first time in his life. Cyborg ripped the note from beast boy wanting to read the note that caused beast boys sudden change in mood. Cyborg read every line that starfire had wrote. "raven take this I-I can't look at it." Cyborg sat on the bed and put his hands on his head, not believing what he just read. Raven read the note and dropped it. She was standing there eyes wide open in shock. Robin watched his friends fight the tears that approached their eyes. Robin bent down and carefully picked up the note. Robin skim through the note reading everything and was confused with everything.

"stafires gone?"The titans all moved their gazes away from their leader. They knew what they did and were all horribly guilty. There was a long depressing pause which made raven snap violently "WHAT ELSE ROBIN ! SHE WROTE US A NOTE AND LEFT BECAUSE WE ALL HURT HER! WE ALL DID SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO HER"

" I never.. ever hurt her, but you all did ?" robins teammates all looked away from him again. "what did you guys do to her?" robin growled fiercely. Robin felt a pang of disbelief and uncontrollable anger rise from him, even though this feeling was familiar from when he was younger. He couldn't believe any of this was happening.

"I accused her of being jealous"

"I blew up on her cuz she wouldn't tell me what was wrong"

"I left when she need comforting"

"and robin kissed me when starfire was around the corner" drina appeared out of nowhere gazing at the titans. Hands on her hips she stepped closer at the team, absorbing the memory of her successful plan.

"you did this" raven hissed at drina

"well I had help. I used my powers on only 3 of you but robin wasn't under my powers" drina winked at robin. Robins hands formed into tight fisted.

"so I wasn't the one to explode on star and hurt her?" beast boy hoped this to be true. He never meant to hurt her.

"yeah I did that" drina smiled

"and I left her alone because-"

"I told you too"

"and I didn't believe star because-"

"I told you to not too"

"you little bitch!" beast boy exclaimed

"ive been told"

**A heartbroken team**

**A heartbroken memeber**

**A wholeheart bitch**

**Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE R&R!Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the late update:P so i hope you enjoy this and i am also in the process of writing a new story! dont worry i WONT forget this one! **

**praisers and flamers are both welcomed**

**thank you to those of you who are reading!**

**SectetTeller**

**blackfire14**

**NADIA**

**lol23**

**Disclaimer:i DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING FROM DC COMICS!**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: (4 years later)**

**4 years later**

"kori! your interview is in 5!" I grab my make up bag and look at the mirror in front of me.

I miss my long auburn hair and beautiful gem green eyes but I had to change them because I'm not starfire anymore. I haven't been in 4 years. Once I was taken in by Bruce Wayne I never looked back at my old life. I use to cry myself to sleep because I missed my friends but after awhile I started to feel hatred toward them. They didn't believe me and they turned their backs on me and kept the little bitch they call team mate.

"kori fix your hair you look like a mess !" my manager shouted at me. I grab my hair brush and comb through my blonde hair with peek-a-boo brown highlights. I stared at my fake blue eyes wishing they were green.

"kori! If you keep that frown its gunna stain your pretty face!" my manager yelled at me. She grabbed me by my arms a flung me to the reporter that was going to interview me.

" Hi my name is john, nice to meet you kori"

"hello john" he lead me to a pink chair while he went to the tan one. The guy next to the video camera had his hand in front of the device and counted down from 5..4..3..2..1

"helloooooo gotham city! Its john brutch with a very special guest today. Please help me welcome Kori Ander's!"

The crowd went wild with roaring applauds, whistles, and people saying "we love you!" I simply just smile back.

"so kori how does it feel to be the queen of gotham city? Knowing that you can get any guy if you wanted ?" john said but I thought '_not every guy'_

"oh john" I fake laughed at his question knowing that he was serious

"so how is your modeling career doing kori ? You've been doing a lot of photo shoots lately" I grinned real big at that question. "You know what john I was hoping you were going to ask that question because I QUIT" I threw my arms in the air, stood up and slowly walked away from the astounded crowed and manager. I was happy I quit my job as a model. I wasn't happy there anymore and I don't think I get respected enough. One time when I was walking home two guys followed me and tried hitting on me. The tallest one grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear "I want you", what can I say I was mad so I punched him right square in the nose. I believe I broke it but hey what can I say, he deserved it.

I was only a few feet away from the studio door when I heard john ask me for I minute of my time. I stopped and turned to a pleading john.

"yes ?" I crossed my arms and waited for him to respond. "my daughter is a huge fan of yours and she is even a bigger fan of the teen titans. So she asked me to ask you 'if you were any of the teen titans who would you be?'"

To hear those words were like stabbing 5 billion knifes into my heart.

"you know, I would pick that one girl that was on the team a long time ago but I forgot her-"

"starfire!" john screeched the former name I use to use. Part of me wanted to just run for it but I restrained myself and stayed put.

"I guess-"

"my daughter loves her! She's going to be soooo happy to hear you like her too!" I gave him a soft smile and left.

I was driving home (the Wayne mansion) when my cell phone started to ring. _'ughhh'_

"hello?"

"so you quit your job huh?"

" you saw that?" he laughed. "of course it's ALL over the news! Bruce won't be so happy to know that you're not working anymore." Tim, Bruce's new side kick robin told me.

"well tim when you're in a situation where your no longer happy, then why waste your time."

"so is that what happened with you and the titans?"

"tim drop it"

"but you never talk about it! The only person that knows why you left is bruce!"

"and the only people that know who I used to be is bruce, Alfred, and you. So consider yourself lucky"

"I don't feel any luckier" tim pouted over the phone. I softly giggled

"can I ask you one question kori?"

"like?"

"why don't you use your powers? Like I think there super cool and what not but I don't get it."

"it can blow my cover, any other questions?" I questioned tim impatiently

"why do you hate the titans?" with that said I slammed my phone off and threw it in my purse.

'_damn tim why do you ask so many questions! Man I don't ever want to see the titans ever again in person! What's bruce going to say when he finds out I quit my job?_'- my phone interrupted my thinking with its violent vibrating and loud sound. I quickly snatched my phone out of my purse and pressed it to my ear.

"hello?"

"you quit your job?" uh oh it bruce

"A 'hi how was your day' or 'so whatcha up to' would be nice" I snapped sarcastically

"You're not a kid kori, your 21. You shouldn't quit in front of a whole audience like that" bruce growled at me like I'm some toddler getting caught sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar.

" I consider that a great way to tell gotham I'm no longer the #1 girl you gotta get with." I growled back at bruce playing the same game he was. It's called the guilt game; bruce plays this game with me and tim whenever we do something he doesn't approve of.

"kori, I get that you're in pain still but you need to get a grip" Bruce stated. I was appalled, I was infuriated, I was angry.

"Where do you get the idea that I'm still in pain Mr. Bruce Wayne!

"I can see it, Alfred can see it, and I'm sure as hell tim can see it too" I was speechless. I couldn't force the words in my mouth to come out. So I did what I had to do.

"fine" then I hung up

I finally arrived home (the Wayne mansion) and braced myself for what might happen. I took a deep breath and open the front door. "Welcome Madam kori, how was your day?"

"oh it was okay I just quit my job"

"I heard" I smiled "tim?" he nodded. I walked past my room and to tims. I knocked on his door. "yesss?"

"it's me" I notice I was standing really close to the door so I backed up a little. On tims door was a "no trespassing" sign. "you gunna cut me off again?" he called back. "not if you ask me a dumb question" I replied irritated. Finally he opened the door. "It wasn't a dumb question kori"

"to me it was"

"to me it isn't"

"tim I don't know why you're so concerned to know why I left them or why I hate them"

"so you admit you hate them! Hold on let me get my detective note book so I can write the evidence down" tim scurried around his bed and pull out a notebook that had "STAR" labeled on it. I chuckled at the sight of the book. "star? Really your gunna go all detective on me?" tim opened the note book and got out a pen and started writing.

"okay so how old were you when you left?"tim asked while his eyes were focus on the paper writing down random questions. I laughed at tim because his tongue was sticking out. He does that every time he's doing intense work with Bruce, combat practice, or his homework.

"you do the math, I'm 21 and left 4 years ago."

"so you were 17? Huh" tim wrote that down. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked at me and patted the space next to him. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"the day you left was it planned or unexpected?"

"Unexpected"

"why?" I looked into his hopeful eyes and painful unlocked my gaze from them.

"tim please I can't" FLASH BACK: **"you..what's going on star. There's something up but you won't tell us what?"**

**I looked down feeling ashamed '**_**I can't tell him, he won't believe me just like cyborg. I can't have this happen again' **_

**End of flash back**

"kori are you alright? Im sorry I'll stop asking you questions but please don't cry"

"im not crying I just remember something I wish I didn't" I rolled my eyes at the stupid flash back. The first couple of months I was here I would have an enormous bunches of awful flash backs which lead me to break downs in the middle of whatever I was doing at that moment. Worst. Flashbacks. Ever

" that was?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to ask me any more question?"I raised my eyebrow at him, I learn to do this from raven. She was an expert at that. Starfire would never act in such a way…but since im not her I can do whatever.

"fine" I grabbed him and pulled him in for a nice big hug.

"thanks tim" I got up and went to my room. My (new) room is purple with a nice big closet and a star shaped bed. Bruce made it himself with the help of Alfred. I flopped right onto my bed and gazed at the glow in the dark stars glued on my bedroom ceiling. "starfire is my favorite hero!" I whispered

"starfire is so cool! Starfire is amazing! Where did she go?" I whispered "she left the team! she left them and they were sad , I was sad" I paused _'gosh I can't believe I remember that. That girl was here selling cookies and wanted to make conversation with me so she started talking about the teen titans and how starfire was here favorite hero.' _

*sigh*

*Knock* "come in" bruce, Alfred, and tim walked in. I sat up as fast as I could brushing my hair down and fixing all the hair that was in my face.

"madam kori we need to speak to you down stairs"

"sure" we all walked down stairs. We gathered around the dining room table sitting in our regular spots when we eat dinner. Bruce at the head, tim on the left side of bruce, me on the right side of bruce, and Alfred right next to me.

Bruce looked at us one by one then spoke. "kori-"

" I know I've been acting like a little brat lately and I'm sorry for blowing up on you and tim for my bad past-"

"which I clearly know nothing about!" tim stated

"tim!"

"sorry" tim sunk down in his chair.

"but it's no reason for me to act immature. I'm sorry."

" your forgiven kori" bruce answered my plead.

"thanks"

"now shall we tell madam kori the information we are informed with" Alfred spoke with his British accent.

"yes"

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you guys think? starfire+4 years=sassy attitude?<strong>

**PLEASE R&R!REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks and i'll get the 5th chapter up as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so this is just some details of what happen between kori in the past 4 years and some suspense on WHO might be come for vacation;D. so i hope you enjoy this chapter like always!**

**thank you to ALL my readers and please do R&R:D i would be so happy! short chapter?i think so. but hey i needed to show you what she like now.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING/ONE FROM DC COMICS!**

**here we go!**

**Chapter 5: Good memories and Bad**

"im having guest over for a while. They'll be staying in the guest rooms for their vacation" bruce sternly spoke. I got nervous when we all got together in the dining room for "meetings" because they were rarely good news.

"They? How many of them are coming?" I questioned. "5 of them to be exact" tim perked up.

"wow wait, tim knows?"

"sure do" tim evilly smiled towards me. "no fair!" I shouted. "well it wasn't planned for tim to know. He's unpredictably snooping in my conversations"

"well it's not my fault you leave your office door open all the time" tim mumbled under his breath.

" so tim you want to be the wise guy don't you? You're going to have to clean every single room the guest will be spending in. What do you think kori?"

Bruce looked at me and I evilly returned the smile tim gave me back to him, he was shock with disbelief. "I agree"

"that's so unfair!" tim wined

"dont want hear it tim" bruce got up from his chair and left the room.

"you heard him squirt, you're going to have to clean all 5 rooms" I stood up and laughed all the way to the stairs. "I'm not a little kid anymore kori, I'm 13 not 10. I should be called stud not squirt!"

I fell to the floor laughing my head off at tim, tim joined me and started laughing too. Finally I put myself back together and looked at tim and shook my head. "oh tim" I said and slowly drifted up the stairs.

"im serious kori!" tim walked closely behind me. Tim has magical skills to make me laugh when I'm feeling depressed or grumpy. I'm glad Tim's is in my life. He's like a brother to me.

"fine , go clean!"I played with tim, putting a lot of enthusiasm in the stud part.

" you know kori I think you need a nickname since I have one now which by the way fit me perfectly…hmmm let me think."I faced tim and he was holding his chin. When he did that it reminded me of robin, how he held his chin when he was in deep thought. I was lost in my thoughts when I was blown away by tims voice.

"AH HA! I got one! Now your new name is princess kori"

'_all hail princess koriande'r of tamaran!'_

"its lame I know but I don't know I guess it fits"

It never dawned on me on how much I missed my home planet and my home at the tower. I was once the princess of tamaran but im not starfire anymore, im just some new chick that was discovered 4 years ago named kori anders that's a model and everyone fantasies to be her or to have as a trophy girlfriend. I could care less about what I have done in the past four years; the only thing I don't regret is leaving the titans.

They finally showed their true colors to me and im glad I found out soon. I was so foolish to think they actually thought about me as nothing more than just a stupid naïve pathetic alien. They never really liked me because if they did they would have believed in me instead of turning their backs on me and hurting me physical and emotionally.

There was a burning passion of some sort building its way up my body like a poison, waiting to activate its horrid pain and toxins any minute I decide to lose it.

" so im guessing you don't like the name? good cuz I like it!" he teased and ran to the first room on the right.

"so you know whose coming right?, so why don't you tell little miss princess who it is ?" I paused clasping my hands together while putting on my best puppy face I could possible pull off. It felt like we were having a stare off to the deaths! I was sooo close until I hear the words I wish could've been different. "nope"

"damnit tim tell me!" feeling the anxiety hit rock bottom I pounced on top of tim and held him in a head lock while he squirmed and yelled!

"I promised I wouldn't say anything kori! I don't plan on breaking my promise yet!" with that I felt a strange movement and all of the sudden he untangled himself from my grasp and pinned me to the floor.

I was surprised to find myself in this position even though I'm the one with the super strength. "What's wrong miss princess? Didn't you learn anything from bruce while you were here?" his laugh was nice sweet and to the point.

I could see he was enjoying himself because every time in combat practice he was never able to beat me in anything. I felt bad sometimes when he works hard on trying to be pro like me. I blankly looked into tims greenish blue eyes. "are you having fun..?" upon the word stud I lifted my legs to his chest and flung him onto the red and gold patterned comforters of the bed.

*THUD*

"hee hee oh I think you need to re-do the sheets !" with that I left the room feeling accomplished. From a distance I can hear him shout to me " I am defiantly not telling you kori!"

* * *

><p>Kori loved her room, but also hated it at the same time. This room is full of her old memories she wishes to keep and memories she absolutely hates. Kori walked past an old newspaper pinned to the light lavender wall. On the newspaper there was a picture of the titans defeating mumbo jumbo with raven smiling next to beast boy who has his arms stretched out in a flexing position. Cyborg was leading mumbo to the police car while starfire was in the air cheering for victory. All the titans are enlightened with the victorious win, although the only one in the picture that was doing nothing but gaze upon a young tamarainen was their leader, Robin.<p>

Kori keeps this newspaper to remind herself what joy use to feel like before every speck of happiness was stomped on and crushed into tiny pieces of grain.

Kori arranged herself on her star shaped bed and took out a blue journal sprayed with sparkles all over the cover of it. Kori has been writing in it when bruce came home one day telling her to write what she feels in the book. He said it would lift most of the stress, pain, regret, or anything that may be bugging her.

Ever since then that book had meant the world to her the couple of months she was living in the manor with Alfred and Bruce.

Even though things weren't great for kori in the beginning, she finally turned everything that she was bottling up inside her into hatred. Alfred informed bruce that he wasn't so sure this was a good idea for her, though Bruce said it would just be a phase and she would be her normal self again soon.

He was sadly mistaken once he heard a loud crashing sound coming from one of the upstairs bathrooms one night. Alfred was knocking on every single bathroom door in search for the depressed teenager they took in a few months ago. They both franticly screamed her name until Bruce couldn't handle it anymore and broke open the first door he spotted. Not very long after that they both searched up and down the halls until the stumbled across blood seep though the last bathroom in the whole hallway.

"damnit!" Bruce leaped into action and kicks the door straight open. Bruce wasn't prepared to find her sitting on the edge of the tub clutching her right hand, drowning the blood in her silent tears. Her use to be radiant auburn hair was now cut and bleached blond.

Both of the men stared at the blood stained broken mirror in the bathroom.

Alfred covered his mouth, not understanding why starfire would want to harm herself yet change her appearance also. Bruce entered the room reasonable softly, avoiding the blood on the floor as much as possible while holding his breath because of the overwhelming stench of the bleach.

"Why starfire?"The words came out strong with a hint of bitterness. He took her in and she does a stunt like this? He couldn't believe the always happy star would harm herself. Starfire shudder violently at the question being asked, she felt complete frustration within herself.

"I will not be occupying that name any more B-Bruce. The starfire that you took in is no longer here, she no longer existing." Starfire shot Bruce a brutal look of pain, bruce felt pity but kept his cool and proceeded.

"then what is your name… now?"

"kori, kori anders." Starfire now kori spit out the name as if she had ate something unpleasant.

"Why kori? Why did you do a dumb stunt like this? Punching a mirror and changing your looks won't do you any good st-kori? I take you in and this… this is how you repay-"

"Master!"Alfred felt Bruce cross the line. He's gone way too far.

"I WAS NEVER THERE TRUE FRIEND! THEY KEEP ME ON THE TEAM FOR X'HALS KNOWS WHY! THEY WERE A FAMILY TOO ME, MY EVERYTHING! BUT I-I WAS N-N-NOTHING TO THEM! TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY NOTHING! NO T-T-T-TRUST NO ANYTHING! I WAS A NOTHING TO THEM, DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS TO FIND OUT THE ONES YOU LOVED DON'T LOVE YOU BACK? I DO TRULY HATE THAT I FOOLED MYSELF FOR SO LONG! I TRULY TRULY REGRET BEING SO FOOLED!I WAS NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC GIRL!" kori's eyes were soaked in red due to the outrage of crying and the throbbing of her head.

"kori…"

* * *

><p>Kori flipped though the channels in her room. Kori always watch the news at 9 every night or at least tried to every night. She abruptly stopped when she saw herself on TV.<p>

"Is it true Kori Ander's quit being the queen of Gotham?" it was Lisa Evens the gossip girl of Gotham. She was the snoopiest most obnoxious most freaking vile person in Gotham. She's always in people's business and exposing them constantly.

"Sure is Lisa, she quit today during her interview with john" the lady next to her grinned. If kori would get money for how much that lady smiled kori would be a millionaire!

"That young lady was going places tho! She's so young, beautiful and let me tell you I am extremely jealous of her!"Lisa snickered

"yes but I guess It was her time ya know? She was getting kinda old" kori was steaming with furry.

'_Old? I am so not OLD! this lady has serious problems!' _kori screamed in her mind, mentally slapping the lady that said she's was "old"

"oh I don't think so Melie! She will never be old in my book and I sure every guy in Gotham will agree!" the two of them chuckled in unison; this made kori roll her eyes.

"pathetic" kori turn the tv off and climbed into her bed.

'_hmm I wonder who bruce is having over? Tim won't tell me so I guess I'll have to wait'_

The moon shinned bright into koris room. The last thing kori saw before she drifted off to sleep was the stars glowing above her.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think?tims was supposed to be 15 in this but i think 13 would be a bit better for him.<strong>

**PLEASE R&R!thak you and i will updated as soon as possible!**

**Thank you:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO im really excited for this chapter! this chapter was actually really fun to write...all the suspense and drama! ohhhh snap! hahahahah**

**thank you to all my readers-**

**SecretTeller6**

**lol23**

**MaestroLucario**

**letsxgetxrecklessx**

**and to all the new readers! PLEASE R&R!Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own teen titans or anything/one from DC Comics**

**Okay so enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: nightmares become reality**

_It started to rain while I was running for my dear life…I have no idea where I'm headed nor where I was. Enormously tall trees covered the grey skies directly above me. Something about this scene seemed quite faintly familiar and shot shivers up my back. I stopped to catch my breath when I heard a branch snap. I whipped my head toward the making of the sound. _

_I started to panic and screeched "Who's there?" I get no answer. _

_*SNAP*_

_Another tree branch broke but this time the sound was even closer than the first._

_Irritated I screamed "Who's there! Answer me now!" something or someone from the shadows dropped down from one of the million trees that surrounded me. A voice I clearly knew shouted back my answerer._

_Slow and dully the voice commented back "me."_

"_no."I whispered in shock_

_Thunder boomed through my ears and lightning shinned on to the mysterious shadow figure stepping toward me with good pace._

"_starfire-" the voice began to say._

"_I don't know what you're talking about that not my name!" once I shouted my answer I quickly realized that my wet hair was my natural color: auburn and I was in my old uniform. _

"_no n-n-n-n-nooooo" I shook my head with such violent passion causing the mysterious figure to pull out an object with great length._

"_listen to me troq I don't want any trouble." Startled by the response I gasped _

"_w-what?" I believe I heard wrong because there was no way on earth that __he__ would say such a thing._

"_I don't think robin stuttered troqie." Another figure appeared next to him follow by another figure and another figure. _

"_how did you find me?" I glared at the figures all at once._

"_you're so stupid star, we can trace you with your communicator duh" a young voice that use to bring joy to my ears made me feel sick to my stomach._

_I held onto my anger and replied the way the old me would have responded "what do you require __me__ for Titans?" _

"_to stop running from us!" *CRASH CRASH* thunder blasted around us_

"_no, I don't want to be near you guys or have to do anything with you!"_

"_starfire your being a little bitch" cyborg yelled at me with such anger. The moon light shinnied on the titans showing the irritation and bitterness towards me. I honestly could care less at this point._

"_GO AWAY!" my words seem to have been over thrown by loud crash of the thunder._

'_I'm going to run for it.' I looked at my surroundings and ran straight for my exit. Over the loud pouring rain I heard robin command the titans to "get her!"_

_Branches smacked against my legs and flew straight to my face. I held on to the pain to help me push myself further. I was suddenly hit with a burning sensation in my arm. I started to have a minor panic attack, 'did cyborg actually hit me with his sonic cannon?'_

_I ran faster and faster hearing the footsteps catch up to me .Beast boy was in the shape of a cheetah racing towards me. Right when he reached me he flung himself at me, luckily I dodged it. Raven levitated a handful of branches and threw them into my stomach. I wasn't so lucky and I only smack 2 away and the rest punctured my body._

_Robin was now next to attempted to take me down. He got out his bo staff and hit my ankles as hard as he could. I toppled over; falling face first into the wet soggy leaves and mud. I used all the force I had left in me to pull myself up and keep going but something was pushed me back down. _

'_A foot?'_

_I turned my head to the side to discover the monster to all my nightmares is holding me down. Drina_

_I screamed and-_

"KORI! Wake up! Wake up!" I woke up to find I was drenched in my own sweat and hyperventilating.

"W-w-what? Oh gosh that was just a dream!" I sighed as Tim held onto my shoulders. Tim concern asked "A nightmare?"

"It was nothing really Tim"

"Nothing! Kori you woke me up with your loud screaming!" Tim protested.

"uhhhh, fine I had a 'nightmare'" Tim sat next to me on my star shaped bed.

"Care to explain?" I thought about it for a minute.

"okay"

"wow wow did you say "okay"?" I chuckled. I never tell Tim about the things that affect me such as why I left the titans or why I'm mad or why I don't use my powers or why I changed my appearance.

"I believe so"

"Spill!" so I told Tim about my nightmare only I remixed it a tad. I told him that the people that attacked me were my enemies when I was on the teen titans. He didn't seem to know I was lying so I felt better.

"that sucks, but you don't have to worry about that because there not your enemies anymore…. You have new ones" I cracked a smile. "very true Tim, very true" he returned a smile and looked at my clock. His eyes bulged out so far I thought they were going to fall out. "what is it?" Then I remember why he looked scared. Its 5:00am

"shit. combat practice!" I ripped the sheets of my body and race to my closet to get my work out gear on. I looked back to check on Tim but he was long gone. "damn, bruce is going to be pissed."

* * *

><p>Kori raced down stairs to combat practice. Kori busted in bruces secret layer also known as the batcave.<p>

"sorry im lat-"

"your late kori" bruce folded his arms across his chest. Kori knew she was in big trouble. One thing kori knows about bruce is that he hates irresponsible people and right now she was in that position.

"I know"

**Tims P.O.V **

"It's not her fault bruce, she had some minor setbacks this morning but hey she's here" I tried to explain to bruce but he clearly ignored me like he always does.

"dosent matter, you need to be prepare for practice every day." I didn't feel like arguing with him. I usually back up kori in situations like this although right now bruce is really pissed and I really don't want to push his buttons. "kori go do strength training and tim you go to agility"

"why does she need strength training? She can lift anything she wants!" I protested again. I was an expert at that.

"tims gots a point bruce, I think we should switch." Kori agreed with me.

"fine then, switch." bruce went straight to the bat computer and started typing, leaving me and kori to practice.

**3 hours later**

"combat training is over, get yourselves dressed up our guest will be here in an hour or so"

1 more hour till the guest will arrive and I hope I'll get more answer from them then from kori.

* * *

><p>Kori marched out of the batcave looking the same way she did when she woke up this morning; tired and sweaty.<p>

Kori went straight to the shower. She did her normal routine that she does every morning she wakes up. Once her shower ended she wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped her body with her blue robe. Kori shook the towel on top of her head and unraveled it….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream was so loud the mansion shook.

Bruce ran to the door bringing back horrid memories. "kori whats wrong?" Bruce's voice was stern.

The door swung open so fast it nearly hit bruce in the face. There stood a girl with bright red clown colored hair. Bruce knew tim was the one behind this because tim was always pulling stunts to persuade kori to stop hiding herself from the titans, but all attempts crashed and burned. He tried to hold in the funniness of the situation and not laugh but bruce felt as if it was the funniest thing he's seen in a while.

"BRUCE! This is soooo not funny! There are guests coming and my hair looks like I went to the clown salon!" kori wind. She felt that her hair was ruined forever; even the starfire in her thinks it's awfully horrible too.

"Calm down kori. I'm sure you have the supplies to fix it?"

"so? This is my hair…nobody messes with MY hair!" bruce didn't like the way kori was taking care of the situation. He didn't like how she was becoming less like the starfire that was happy and joyful to the common bitchy popular girl at school.

"Don't act like that kori"

"Like what? Huh?"

"like a spoiled brat" his expression was flat. Kori was offended but knew it was true.

"sorry.. it's the –the stress."

"I know"

They exchanged smiles.

"now go fix your hair, I don't want them to think I let you do that"

Kori smiled, turned around and replied "wouldn't want that".

Kori shut the door and got out her emergency stash of hair bleach and hair color.

"tim you are sooo dead when im done"

Kori fixed her hair and it was returned to its normal self. Alfred knocked on the bathroom door to inform her that the guests have arrived.

*knock*

"madam kori the guests have arrived"

"oh shit! I'll be down there as soon as possible"

"okay….oh madam kori I may add that I wish for you to please clean up your vocabulary when you are around tim"

"sorry"

"no need for apologies, I do understand it is a way of showing your frustration"

Kori open the door and her hair was dry and flowed down to her shoulders with a wavy twist.

"I'll watch what I say around Tim, I promise."

"thank you" kori grabbed Alfred shoulders and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kori sprinted to her room while Alfred headed toward the stairs.

"oh dear, I hope this day will go rather smoothly." Alfred worriedly talked to the floor shaking his head.

Kori skimmed through her closet looking for something nice to greet the guest with. Finally after 5 minutes she picked the perfect outfit and put it on. The outfit contained a pink and white floral patterned flowing tank top and black shorts with pink glossy flats.

Kori opened her door ready to face the world with her radiant grim that could change someone's day.

Slowly kori walked down the stairs spotting Bruce then Alfred and then Tim.

'why does alfred look nervous? Did I not wash out all the red in my hair?'

Kori stopped for a second and started to doubt that she eliminated all the red dye. Kori was confident and continued down the stairs.

Bruce notice kori finally heading down the stairs and told the guests "And this is Kori Ander's"

Kori glanced over to the guests and immediately stopped in her tracks.

* * *

><p><span>Koris P.O.V <span>

I felt like running back up the stairs, packing my stuff, and getting out of here as soon as possible.

Bruce shot me a come-over-here look but I ignored it. I felt as if I was melting but then someone switched the temperatures and I was now frozen in place.

"Kori this is Master Richard, Master Garfield, Master Victor, Madam Rachel, and Madam Drina. They will be our guests for awhile." Alfred pointed out.

It was them, the teen titans, my former team mates, my former friends, my used to be family. I finally removed myself from where I was and stood next to Tim and just stood there. Tim whisper to me "just say hello kori" I didn't budge.

"I'm Richard Greyson, nice to meet you kori" Robin I mean Richard stuck his hand out waiting for me to shake it. I looked at it and sneered. Thankfully he got the message and retreated. I didn't dare look at him.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR KORI ANDER'S! GOTHAMS QUEEN OF BEAUTIE! I AM SO HONNORED TO BE IN YOUR PRESENTS!" drina held on to my arm like a crazed fan and jumped up and down.

"can't return the same compliment" Victor(cyborg) and Garfield (beast boy) both busted out laughing at drina. "dude she burned you!" and "yo I smell bacon cuz its burning!"

Drina eyed the two laughing guys with a vicious glare and returned back to the rest of the group.

"have we meet before?" Rachel suspiciously looked at me and analyzed everything on me.

_Oh no…she knows it's me. This can't be happening, no not now. Not ever._

"You know I think we have. I think I remember you from one of my photo shoots. You a model?" I was hoping this would make her think that I was clueless on who see was. She bought it.

"no, I not a model ." Rachel said coldly. Raven was different…but so was everyone else.

Her hair was a bit longer but still the same. She wore a black shirt that had rips going from side to side of the waist and wore a blue tank top under it. In addition she wore navy skinny jeans and converse. Garfield was wearing the same ring that victor used to go under cover at the H.I.V.E Academy. I was surprised to see beast boy undercover. He had blond hair and light green eyes and he's defiantly not short anymore, he's about raven's height now…. I could almost mistake him for a surfer dude.

Cyborg wearing the same ring but oddly looked the same from when I last saw him, out of everyone in the room cyborg was the closest to looking the same. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with baggy pants, similar to what beast boys wearing but with a purple shirt. Drina dyed her hair with some pink streaks. She wore a pink summer dress with black sandals. And robin…. He was wearing a red shirt with jeans and black vans. He was what I imagined he would look when I would encounter him once again one day. His eyes were mind blowing; beautiful gleaming aqua blue eyes that make me feel like flying and flop helplessly in love with them.

I've dated a few attractive guys before but none of them made me feel the way he did. And I hate it.

I smiled for the first time "oh sorry you just you look so familiar."

"my baby would be a killer model." Garfield wrapped his arms around Rachel in a smooth single motion.

Startled I let out a small gasp. Everyone stared at me with confused expressions.

Embarrassed I replied "oh sorry I forgot.. .err something..uh in the kitchen. Tim can you come help me?" I pleaded with my eyes towards tim's direction.

"I don't think that's a go-"

".now" furious I couldn't control my anger and I ran to the kitchen with my fist in front of me. They were glowing neon green.

_No. go away anger go away._ I shut my eyes mumbling my wish until Tim came in. My eyes snapped open while his hand flew straight in the air with amazing speed "Okay I know you're mad at me-"

"Damn straight I'm mad at you tim! You let them in my life again without my permission-"

"You wouldn't have said yes kori!" Tim screamed back. For the first time in awhile I felt betrayed.

"You don't know half of what I'm feeling right now."

"I do know that you're hurting inside. I know your upset with them and it hurts me too" Tim whispered to me. I feel horrible, while I'm shutting everyone out of my feelings it's only hurting the ones I need and care for them most. Tim especially.

"Tim- I'm so sorry. I don't want you feeling like that anymore." I let a tear slip from my eye and drift down my cheek.

Tim rushed over and gently embraced me in his arms. I shed a few more tears during this moment.

"Kori its okay. I want you to be happy again, the way the newspapers said you used to be, they way people in the town say you used to be."

"I do too….but I can't"

"Never say you can't change something, you can always change if you really try." Tim wiped the tears of my cheek with his thumb.

"I don't like seeing my older sister cry"

"I don't like seeing my little brother hurt either"

* * *

><p>"glad you guys could join us again" bruce immediately responded to koris and tims return.<p>

"yeah we were just er.. taking out the um cookies that we were making for the guests?" tims statement sounded more like a question than a responds.

Victor was ecstatic when it came to food "OOOO! I could go for some cookies!"

"They burned so I threw them away!" the words came out of koris mouth so fast Tim chuckled a bit.

"oh…"

"I think our guest would like to put their luggage away in their rooms. Tim go show them there rooms. Kori come with me." Kori was frightened now. Bruce never needed to talk to her unless she did something bad or good, and right now she was on his bad side.

The titans followed Tim up the stairs like little ducks and kori follow bruce.

"your acting rude."

"and you expect me to be nice to them ?"

"I know you're not happy with my decision but you're going to deal with it like a gown up." Bruce laid his hand on koris shoulder and stared at her with such seriousness.

"I'll try" was all kori would say. Bruce thought '_I sure hope so'_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>so what did you guys think? the teen titans are back in her life and shes not so happy about? how long will she be able to keep her secert from them?<span>**

**thank you and please R&R! the 7th chapter will be up soon! promise!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is very intense and what not:D im really excited to share it with you guys. **

**please enjoy! and R&R! thank you to all my readers-**

**lol23**

**KOnders1044**

**SecertTeller6**

**MaestroLucario**

**and all my new readers:D**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING/ONE FROM DC COMIC. ALSO I DONT OWN SONGS IN HERE EITHER**

**Okay here we go!:D**

**Chapter 7: have we met?**

**Rachel (raven)P.O.V **

_That girl…she seems so familiar. I have a strong connection to her and I don't even think I've meet her before. And the way she reacted to beast boy putting his arms around me was so unexpected._

The titans and I were being introduced to the rooms we were going to be staying in for a few nights. Robin said this wasn't a vacation that we never are on vacation. Robins so determined to find starfire, our lost sister, and to him…his lost love. Don't get me wrong but we've been searching for her for 4 years and never had a vacation or relaxed for a while. I miss her so much and wish she's was out there somewhere. She somehow is able to block her thoughts from me which means I can't track her if she's out there.

"-and this is your room" the young kid pointed out to me.

"thanks um by any chance whose room is that?"

"koris but she hates people going in her room, so don't say I didn't warn you." The kid turned around leaving me in the hall way.

_Maybe if I snuck in there I could find out more about her._

I made my way towards her door when I heard her voice. "This is my room"

She stood there with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows knotted together in fury.

"my mistake"

I headed over to my room and started to unpack my clothes. I stumbled across a picture of me and starfire meditating in my room.

*sigh*

"Oh starfire, where are you?"

"Not in jump but maybe in gotham" nightwing was leaning against the door frame.

"I hope" I sat on my bed and sighed once more.

"We will find her if it's the last thing we do." The determined former boy wonder said as he left the hallway and down the stairs.

Beast boy walk passed my room and shouted "breakfast Rachel!" not even a second later cyborg was running down the hall and down the stairs.

"Typical"

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around the dining room table. Bruce at the head of course and Drina was at the other end of the table. On Bruce's right side was kori, Tim, cyborg. On his left were Richard, Garfield, and then Rachel. Alfred approached the table with trays the size as pizza trays.<p>

"Yum!" Victor's mouth hung open for the whole world to see while his tongue drips with droll. Alfred gave a simple nodded to Bruce and Bruce returned the same nod. "You may eat. Enjoy"

Victor and Garfield were the only two who jump out and attacked the trays. Kori wanted to laugh but restrained herself and rolled her eyes. Rachel noticed koris childish move and glared at her. Everyone had their plates and started eating. The table was quiet….maybe to quiet. The silentness was driving Tim insane! He had so many questions and his answerers where right in front of him.

"You guys known each other for a long time right?" Tim's mouth was full of waffles, so he sounded kinda funny.

Richard smiled wryly "uhh yeah."

Tim swallowed is food and continued with his quiz.

"Do you have someone um I don't know special to all of you guys like a friend or best friend?"Suddenly Tim felt kori kick him underneath the table. Garfield stopped eating because he knew exactly where the conversation was heading toward. He knew his friends wouldn't want to talk about it "Are you wondering what happened to her?" kori was suddenly shocked; she's never seen beast boy so serious in her life.

"errrr…..maybe?"Nervously Tim shrugged. Kori started to feel an uncomfortable surge of anger that rose within her.

"Tim its none of your business!" kori didn't mean to shout at tim with such rage, but unfortunately she caught everyone's attention.

"Are you alright?"This concerned the former boy wonder.

"I'm fine" koris gaze fell to her plate where she started to play with her food. The rest of the table was once again silent. Drina decide she should say something since the quietness was driving her crazy now "she wasn't even important though"

"drina…don't even start" Richard hissed through his teeth.

"Why would you say that about her?" The curiosity was killing Tim. Kori stared deep into Drina's eyes. Koris always wanted to know why and for what reason Drina hated her…this was her chance.

Sarcastically kori asked "yeah I was wondering the same thing? What could you possible not like about that ray of sunshine?"

"Ray of sunshine?"Raven repeated upset.

"You have a problem?"Kori scowled at raven.

"Yeah I do it's your damn attitude" calmly raven dissed kori.

Kori stood up incredibly fast knocking her chair over and pasted her hands on the table with a loud thud.

"I don't have a damn attitude raven!"

The team all stared at each other, scared that someone reveled Rachael's secret identify and know who they all are "raven? How did you know I'm raven?"Kori laughed at their confusion. "I-I a-am-" kori wouldn't stop laughing, she laughed so hard she could barely speak.

"Kori enough" bruce sternly yelled at kori making kori abruptly stop within seconds. "You see koris midnight, batman's other sidekick" Tim told the titans.

Sparks erupted in Drina's eyes as she spoke "Kori Ander's the model is midnight! I'm so jealous!"

"I have to be places" kori left the table leaving everything that happened behind her.

"Wait!"

Kori turned around facing raven. "What do you want now?"

"To understand what the hell's your problem."

"Sorry honey I'm a model so we tended to be a bit bicthy" kori smiled then turned and continue towards the front door.

"You quit, remember? Or maybe you don't cuz your so stuck up?" raven persisted.

"my family sided with the joker an got killed…they left me all alone to fend for myself when I truly need them. So you can say I have problems and I have anger issues but that's who I am. Deal with it"

Raven was speechless; she didn't know what to say other than "oh" while kori felt nothing. Saying she was abandon is her cover up so no one could find out the truth. She was successful this time and headed to the front door.

Kori stepped into her car and banged her head against the searing wheel. She let out a loud sigh and put the keys in the ignition. She was going to the only place where she felt safe. That was the arcade. It might sound strange but once when she was down in the dumps Tim took her to a place named "gamers paradise". Immediately kori feel in love with the place.

"Yay! Ladies get 50 free tokens today! I'm defiantly staying for a long time" kori smiled and ran to the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Tims P.O.V <strong>

"Do you think she's okay?"Raven asked me.

"I hope so….. She's not really a fan of you guys" I clasps my hand over my mouth once the words slipped out.

"Whoa whoa what?" victor dramatically stormed over to me. _Kori's going to be piss at me_. The rest of the titans gathered around me. I felt so trapped even though I ignited the problem.

"I d-dint s-s-ay anything!" I was being towered over by everyone I felt as if they were going to step on me like a little bug.

"Why does she have problems with us?"Richard demanded from me. I won't give in.

"I mean she's never been a fan of teams like the titans, she likes working with people she can trust."I stood there hoping one of them would spill information about starfire. "Trust? We can be trusted!" Garfield exclaimed toward me.

"I don't know I guess she's not a fan of teams?" I shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Um can you drive me someplace?"Tim nervously asked Richard.<p>

"Sure, where you headed to?"

"To the arcade downtown"

"ARCADE? IM SOOO GOING! HE VIC YOU WANNA GO TO AN ARCADE?" Garfield heard from the hallway and rush to his best friend.

"I guess you have company, if that's okay with you?"

"Uh yeah yeah that's cool" Tim rubbed the back of his neck.

"HEY BABE YOU WANNA GO TOO?"

"Sure why not" Rachel set her book down while Garfield lifted her up and ran down stairs with her in his arms in the bridal position.

"So we're all going to the arcade?"Richard asked.

"Yup let's go!" Garfield was now in the car and ready to go.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the arcade when they spotted kori.<p>

"Is this why you wanted to come?" Richard nudged Tim.

"Uh kinda but I pretty sure she won't mind I mean she's probably cooled off by now?"Richard nodded and sat down at a table where Rachel followed. Meanwhile Garfield and victor sprinted over to the games.

Kori was playing DDR when she heard Tim. "Hey kori! I invited the guests hope you don't mind, bye!" Kori stopped playing and grabbed him from the shirt and twisted it.

"What?"She growl at him.

"Kori you're being immature you know? At least try to be nice."

"Why should I!" kori released her grasp from Tim's shirt.

"They don't deserve anything from Me." Kori then turned back to her game and proceeded to dance. Tim sighed and retreated to the table where Richard and Rachel were sitting.

"So I'm guessing that didn't go so well?" Rachel responded to Tim's return.

"kinda, but believe it or not she use to be happy and not so mean."

"Before her family was killed? Right?"

"Yeah, her family abandoned her. No trust, no respect, they left her when she needed them. Well that's what they tell me, I don't know what happened in her past." Tim fidgeted with his hands. He never thought this day would come that the titans would be in his presence. He took advantage of it.

"What happened with her?" the two titans looked shocked at Tim sudden question.

"What do you mean?"Richard questioned. He's been dealing with people like this for the past 4 years asking where starfire was. When starfire left Richard felt so hopeless he ordered everyone to search jump city until she was found. The team search for hours but there was no return of their beloved team mate. Richard would search for hours a day he would sometimes not come home until the next day all drained and tried. The team knew that the disappearance of star was huge for all of them, but the one it hit hard the most was their leader robin.

Tim leaned into the table getting irritated. "Starfire, what happened?" Richard copied Tim and leaned in to.

"Why?" the two battled with their eyes. Both glared fiercely at each other. Sadly Tim lost this battle, but little did Richard know Tim had another trick up his sleeve.

"So I'm guessing it's true?"

Confused Rachel stepped in "what's true?"

"That the titans kicked her of the team because they had a new member."

Rachel stood up and yelled "she was my sister! I would never kick her off the team! EVER!" this caught koris attention. _Why is she yelling at Tim? Nobody yells at Tim unless it's me or Bruce!_

"What's the problem?" kori race over to tim like he was in need of rescuing.

"Nothing kori we were just talking about starfire."

"Why can't you talk about something else other than her!"

"Jealous?"Rachel walked over to kori and stood their stiff and angry.

". . I bet she's happy where she is now. She's glad she left you guys."

"That's IT!" Rachel leaped onto kori as fast as a monkey leaping onto a tree. Kori threw Rachel off her and did a back flip off the ground. A crowd form around the two girls. Rachael was about to strike kori but was withdrawn by an unknown force. A flash back over threw every thought in her mind and focused on the moment where raven and starfire were fighting mumbo jumbo.

"**raven stop!"**

"**why!"**

"**he has already been punished enough friend! Look at him, he is the most frightened."**

"**-but"**

"**he may be the evil raven but he does not deserve cruel punishment when he has already done the surrendering. Please do the letting of him go?"**

Raven withdrew her arm from mid air and mumbled "you're not worth my time"

"I never was"

"What is that suppose to mean? I've never meet you."

"Wouldn't want you to." kori narrowed her gaze to Rachel. Somewhere deep underneath koris skin the sadness was arising from all the emotions she's been bottling up. Her eyes began to feel the stinging sensation.

That's when she knew she had to get out of there before she busted but she felt the strange urge to say more.

"I bet that poor girl is out there somewhere happy where she is now. Happy that she realized the truth about you. Happy she gone…"

"How would you know anything about her or me?"Rachel was standing there with her hands on her hips.

Kori turned around and left.

Once she arrived back at the mansion she stormed off into her room and blasted "slipped away" By avril lavigne.

"Someone's a little depressed" Garfield commented once he passed koris room. Victor elbowed him in the chest saying "raven said she's gone through stuff, so don't judge her so soon."

"I'm not judging her, its just she's been a bitch to us all day!"

"Gar."

"What! Don't tell me you don't think she's a bitch?"

Victor nervously scratched his neck. "Not a bitch…. but a brat." gar laughed. "Same thing."

The house was silent a still. Tim was in his room writing down any new information he found out about starfire.

Kori snuck out of her room and tip toed to the roof of the house.

She sat at the edge of the mansion just like she did every other day.

**Kori P.O.V**

I sat at the edge of the mansion when I heard a foot step of someone else. The unknown presence sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Who's there?"I stood up ready to attack. For all I could know it could be the joker or red hood or any other evil villain.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It's me Richard." I wasn't relived when I heard who it was. I can't be alone with any of the titans or disaster will hit and burn especially with Richard. Richard was more than a friend to me when I was on the team. He was a best friend.

"What are you doing out here?"

Richard walked over to me and looked out at the sunset.

"Every sunrise and sunset I wait for a sign that starfire is out there somewhere." He stood there waiting for me to ask why but he already knows I'm not a starfire fan so he went ahead and said "I loved her and I could have stopped her from leaving. It's my fault I didn't noticing Drina was evil sooner."

Ten million electric shocks hit me in the heart making it hard to understand what he just said.

"y-y-you l-love m-" I stopped before I finished the "me". I coughed nervously and said

"you loved her?" my legs buckled and I knew I was stuck

"yes….I still do." He didn't remove his gaze from the sunset. It was a beautiful splash of pink and vibrant orange shining in the sky above us.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Never in my life did I think the man I was in love with since the beginning of time loved me back. I started to feel the emotions for him once more but mentally slapped myself out of it. I raced away from him as soon as I could feel my legs again.

* * *

><p>"Have we met?"Richard asked….when he turned around to face her she was long gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think? personally i loved this chapter a lot:D what was your favorite part? please R&amp;R!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**okay so hope you enjot this chapter! next chapter is more Robstar ish!YAY!oooo and a fight scene is coming up! WOOT WOOT!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! it really means a lot since this is my first fanfiction:)**

**so please R&R and do enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything/one from DC comics or teen titans.**

**here we go!:D**

**Chapter 8: what have I become?**

The next morning the titans gathered up in theliving room for a titans meeting, only they didn't inform Drina about the get together.

"Yeah dude I think we've all noticed kori doesn't like us and since she doesn't like us I don't like her." Garfield protested as if we were debating about which is better: tofu waffles or regular.

"But she knows us somehow."Richard added.

"And I know her" Rachel broke in.

"How?" victor asked.

"I stayed up all night asking myself the same question Vic…and I think my conclusion is somewhat ridiculous"

The team listened to Rachel as she explained what her conclusion was.

"I felt a strong connection when I first met her. Gar told me he smelled a powerful scent of bleach so I went to the bathroom and found a container or bleach and hair dye in the trash. When we were at the arcade I was about to hit her but I stopped because I felt as if I couldn't do it. I also realized why Tim's always popping questions about starfire… because kori might be starfire."

The team sat there stunned at the whole scenario. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"-but I'm not 100% sure it's her. It's just a theory."

"So you mean the girl up there is star? Our star?" Garfield asked.

"Maybe" Rachel sat there fiddling with her hands.

"And the only one who knows the truth is-"

"Tim" they all said collectively

Tim was strolling down the stairs when he heard his name being mentioned. He walked over to the titans.

"Hey guys!"Tim waved and sat next to Richard on the couch. The whole team stared at Tim as if he was a trophy they just won.

"Um why are you all staring at me like that? It's kinda creepy" Tim nervously scooted to the other side of the couch.

Richard spoke up first. "Tim we know what you're hiding from us."

"Hiding what?" confused Tim tilted his head to the side.

"Who kori really is." Tim's eyes protruded so far out gar laughed a little.

"How?"

"We could tell" Rachel interrupted.

"What did you guys do to her? Why did she leave?"

The titans exchanged glances and nodded for Richard to explain. So Richard told Tim what had happened. Once Richard finished Tim stood up and yelled at them. "Does she know it was Drina that did all that!" they all shook their heads.

"What are you waiting for then! Tell her!"

"We can't little guy, she seems happy where she is right now just like she said to Rachel in the arcade."

Victor face showed the endless nights of staying up searching for starfire when she disappeared. How he blames himself for her disappearance.

"She's not happy. She's still in pain. Whatever she said she was lying!"

"tim-"

"Don't you dare tim me Rachel! You were her sister her friend her team mate! How can you let her suffer like this? I can't take another day hearing her cry herself to sleep or ruining her life because she's still angry at you guys. She my sister too." Tim glared at every titan, making sure they know what he's been through for kori.

"We know Tim but we can't risk the chance that she might leave if she finds out we know" victor got up and walked away. Next Garfield then Rachel. Richard sat there quietly. He was still stunned that kori is his love. Starfire is still out there and is in the same place as him. He finally found his princess.

"Richard can I tell you something?" Tim sat down on the couch but this time he sat at the far end.

"Kori had feelings for you. Did you know that?"

The words fumbled out of leaders mouth "s-s-she d-d-did ?"

"No duh Richard!" Tim chuckled at his adoptive brother reaction.

"It was defiantly obvious that she did and you did to."

"How do you know this?"

"I did research on the bat computer. I watch some of your guys fights with villains, looked at pictures in magazines of the titans, and interviews of you and her"

Richard raised an eyebrow and said "you are snoopy aren't you?"

"The best snooper in Gotham!" Tim pointed at himself with his thumbs while Richard laughed.

"Do you think she still has those feelings for me?" Richard prayed in his mind hoping that she still does.

"I dunno, maybe?"

* * *

><p>Kori finally woke up at 9:00a.m. She got dressed and went down stairs. Alfred was the first person she saw in the morning.<p>

"Good morning madam kori. How are you feeling?"

"Like a daisy" kori smiled and went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Hey donna you want to hang out today?"

"Of course kori! I'll be there in 5 minutes!"

"Okay, see ya then"

*click*

"Who's coming over?" Bruce was in the room without kori knowing. Kori always knew if Bruce was in the room or not, but this time she had no clue.

"Oh hey Bruce I didn't know you were in here?"

"I just came in"

"Oh well donnas coming over."

"Make sure you keep the guest company too kori"

"Why Bruce? Tim can do that! I almost got in a fight with raven!"

"I don't care."

Kori sighed and agreed to Bruce's cruel punishment.

Kori walked up stairs and went to Rachel's room first. *knock*

"Hello?"

"It's kori. Just want to stop by and ask if you wanted to go to the club with me and my friend Donna in an hour or so?" Kori managed to say nicely to Rachel. She knew Rachel would say no because it's not something Rachel would want to do and kori knew this from experience.

"Sure, can the others go?"

"Uh sure why not" kori left feeling bummed that her plan had failed…badly.

*A few minutes later*

"Madam Kori, donna troy is here."

"Donna!"

"kor kor!" kori rushed over to donna and gave her a bone crushing hug. Donna was koris good friend just like Tim.

"It's been like forever since we hung out!"

"It so has!"

Donna stopped talking and looked beyond koris shoulder. She seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"donna?" kori waved her hand in front of her friend and repeated saying her name till donna whispered in her ear "who's the hottie?"

Kori spun around to find Tim and Richard talking in the living room.

"Who? Richard!" kori gasped. She suddenly felt a hint of jealousy.

"Whatever his name is he's delicious. Mamas liking what she's seeing!" Donna licked her lips and fluffed her hair.

"Well that's too bad because he's uh he's um taken."

Donna gasped and asked "who!"

"Its starfire! He's in love with her. He told me himself." Kori felt so pathetic saying this. He said he was in love with starfire…that he always has, but how could this be true if he kissed Drina?

Flustered, Donna replied "starfire! The superhero?"

In the best gossip girl act kori said "you know how your wonder girl and I'm midnight?"

Donna jerked her head back and forth, waiting for my answer.

"He's Nightwing…. You know from the teen titans."

"Get out of here!"

"Yeah that's him." Richard and Tim finally got up from where they were and headed over to the girls. Tim knowing Donna greeting her with a friendly hug. Richard extended his hand out and Donna gladly took it. "Hi I'm Richard." He smiled a toothy smile that almost made Donna faint. Kori stood there trying not making eye contacted with him after the whole roof top incident.

"So Richard kori and I were heading to the club, you wanna come with?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Cool were leaving in 10" Donna smiled and walked off.

Kori just stood there not knowing what to do while Richard stood there watching her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Perfect" kori smiled as fake as she could but still wouldn't look him straight in the eyes.

They stood there not moving or making any sudden move moments. The awkwardness was creeping up on kori which made her spine send shivers through out her body. She could feel his eyes looking straight threw her like he didn't mind staring at her. Kori was used to people on the streets to do this and men, judges, and her friends but knowing it was the man she had been in love with when she was starfire made her feel uncomfortable and skittish.

Kori knotted her eyebrows together and spoke to him as rude as possible "can't you do anything else than stare at people? Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" kori felt as if she asked the wrong question. She knew he never talked about his past because it was too tragic to even form words. Stunned at her response Richard stood there quietly not making a big scene about what she just said.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't mean for it to sound t-that way." Kori started to feel the guilt liquefy her every thought.

"My mom did teach me manners." Was all Richard said before walking away.

"Damn I screwed up! Ughhh!" kori ran to the bathroom and stared at the mirror laid out in front of her. She looked at herself with such disappointment. Her eyes were fake, her hair was fake, and her attitude was fake. This wasn't who she was, this never was.

"I never wanted this!" kori sat at the edge of the tub and hit her head against her hands. She accidently slipped off the edge of the tub and hit her head against the back wall. "Damn!" koris hands shot up to her head. She held her head as the rest of her body fell into the enormous tub. Kori cringed at the stinging sensation in her skull. She shut her eyes and didn't wish to see or feel the trickle of blood seep down her neck and collect in the tub.

*knock**knock*

Koris painful looks disappeared and was replaced with a hysterical look.

"Kori its Drina! I just wanted to ask you if this outfit looks amazing on me!" kori got up slowly and reached for a towel on the towel rack, wrapped her hair with it and opened the door.

Drina stood at the door modeling off her outfit. It was a red v-neck shimmering short dress with a giant black bow at the end of the dress. Kori recognized the dress from one of her photo shoot a while ago. Immediately kori scowled Drina and replied "were you in my closet?"

Drina hesitantly said "n-n-no miss anders. I wouldn't go in your superior closet of fashion knowledge unless you tell me to!"

Kori sighed and said as plainly as possible "you look great" kori was then off guard when she was suddenly hugged by Drina. "Thank you thank you thank YOU! That means so much to me!"

"uhhh your welcome?"

* * *

><p>Kori silently crept up the stairs with the towel still wrapped around her head. She cheeked the hallway before racing into her room. The close was clear! Kori sprang into action and flew straight to her room. She jumped onto her bed and threw the towel into the corner of her room. She swung open her closet doors and skimmed through her whole closet before her eyes caught the perfect outfit. She put on a tight turquoise blue dresses that reach her mid thigh. The dress had a sweet heart frame with the fabric layering on top of each other on both sides of the dress from the top to the bottom. The dress was stunning! She grabbed her medium piercing red heels and walked to her full body mirror. <em>Huh I look okay?<em> Kori spotted the dried blood in her hair and walked over to the bathroom and washed it out.

She then looked at herself again and for a brief second she saw they redhead starfire in the mirror staring back at her. She smiled at the reflection. The reflection started to giggle then it stopped. Kori watched as the reflection started to shed bitter tears. Kori mouth fell open and reach out for the reflection but it only shunned her and wailed even more. Kori touched the mirror and the reflection melted away and then appeared kori with blood shot eyes, dried blood stained on her clothing, and her smile was never found. Kori gasps at the image and stepped back crashing into the wall with a thud. The images mouth ripped open and began to speak "is this how I shall be the rest of my life? Will I ever have the happy ever after I've heard in the book of stories?" kori could only blink rapidly at the mirror in front of her. The image was awfully scary looking and the voice was not the sweetest sounding. Kori shook her head in disagreement. The kori in the mirror turned even scarier and her hair began to drip with blood, her body had cuts all over, and her eyes were even more blood shot than the first. The image was crying and was laughing at the same time. The real kori was hyperventilating and was speechless and couldn't move. She felt so hopeless staring at the reflection.

"Stop… please stop." Kori choked out. The image proceeded to cry and laugh making kori even more frightened than before.

"What? Do you not enjoy the way you have transformed dear self?"The reflection stood with her hand on her hips. She acted the same bitchy way kori had been acting for about 4 years.

"I'm not like you…" kori whispered

"Oh really dear self. You do not do the believing that you are I and I am the you?"

Kori shook her head violently covering her face with her moist hands. She was shaking with fear because of…...herself.

"They did this to us." The reflection started to laugh and kori screamed " GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY GO AWAY!GOOOOOO! AWAaaaaayyyy-" kori was bawling now.

Garfield was heading down stairs when he heard the shriek. He ran all the way to the bathroom door. He knew that scream anywhere. It was Starfire's. He reached for the door but it was lock. He rammed into the door with the side of his shoulders and saw kori sitting on the floor crying with her hands in her face. he rapidly knelt by her side and put one hand on her shoulder. She slowly lowered her hands from her face and didn't check to see who was now with her but if the disturbing image was still there. Luckily the image was gone. She then turned to meet the gaze of the person. It was Garfield.

"Are you okay kori?"

Kori thought about it for a second and the replied "I don't think I am." Tears drifted slowly down koris cheek and Garfield wiped them away with his thumb.

"Hey there don't cry. Tell beastie boy what's wrong?" beast boy sat down next to her.

"I built up a giant fake wall and it's too hard to break it down BB."

"Why did you build the fake wall in the first place?"

Kori just stared into his light green eyes. She began to think about how she missed her old self but stopped.

"I can't break it, im-im sorry." Kori stood up and readjusted her dress and walked to her room. She knew now what she was seeing in the mirror. It was a visual of her emotions. The starfire that was giggling was her former self; the scary kori was her right now and soon to be.

She fixed herself up and heard her friend Donna knock on the door. "Let's go kor kor!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE!please forgive me for that! Theres no excuse for my lateness other than i had company like alllllll week...sorry again.**

**So here is the ninth chapter and i hope you like it since you've been waiting for like a long time for this chapter to be posted.**

**so please R&R! please and thanks you! Prasiers and Flamers a both welcomed!**

**enjoy the story and i'll updated faster next time! okay? okay!:D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING/ONE DC COMICS. OR MUSIC!**

**Here we go!:D**

**Chapter 9: oh no**

Kori wrapped her hair into a messy bun and opened the door.

"Girl you look stunning!"

"You too Donna." She was wearing a simple black dress with blue shoes. Sounds plain but Donna made it look amazing!

"I gathered everyone up and their waiting down stairs."

"Okay."

When the two reached the last step Drina gasped and raced over to kori.

"You look like amazing!"

Kori wanted to punch her in the faced but knew it wasn't worth it…..yet.

"Thanks"

"You do look beautiful kori." shocked kori spun around to see that the compliment came from Richard. Donna elbowed me a whispered "damn girl you're get lucky tonight!"

Kori furrowed her eye brows and mumbled "don't plan on it"

"Okay guys lets bounce!" donna exclaimed and walked out the door.

Everyone went in kori's car. Donna sat in the front. Richard victor and Rachel sat in the middle while Drina and Garfield sat in the way back.

Kori plugged in her ipod to her car stereo system. The first song was "black parade" by my chemical romance. Then it was Eminem "just lose it".

They finally arrived at the club and Donna busted out the car door and yelled "momma's home!"

Kori giggled a bit, this made Richard want her more than anything. Victor caught Richard affection and made kissing sound. Richard hid his face and opened the door.

Once they were in the club Donna instantly was flirting with all the guys…but most ignored her and stared at kori. Richard gave them all glares and most resigned and gave up but the rest that still want kori tried everything to get her attention. Kori sat down at on a couch and a swarm of men followed. Richard luckily was faster than the rest of them and got the golden spot next to her. The rest of the titans went to the dance floor. The song "blow" by kasha was blasting.

Kori knew this was going to happen. That all the guys in the club were going to bother her into another dimension. But she was glad to see Richard next to her. One guy offered to get her a drink but she kindly shot his offer down. Another guy asked her to dance but she said she wanted to sit for a little bit longer. Another guy tried some dumb pick up line and failed miserably. Richard started to feel Kori's discomfort and whispered in her ear "Do you want me to kick their asses out?" Richard smirked and Kori laughed "So I'm guessing you forgive me?" kori smiled back.

Richard became serious and he whispered "I forgave you when you said it"

Kori's face lit up with happiness and she had the urge to hug him…or even kiss him.

"You want to dance?" Kori stood up and extended her hand to him. Richard grabbed her hand and pulled her in close and said "You think you can keep up?"

Kori gave a grin and teased "Try me"

They made their way to the dance floor. The next song was "On the Floor" by Jennifer Lopez and Pit Bull. Kori swayed her hips and waved her arms around to the beat. Richard never knew starfire was such an amazing dancer. They both were dancing to the song and in the corner of kori's eye she could see that raven too was dancing with Garfield and Victor. She smiled at the sight.

Kori inched closer to Richard, Richard noticed and did the same. They danced until the song was over and realized they were only 5 inches apart. The song "Hold it Against Me" by Britney spears blared throughout the club. People were crowding around forcing them to get even closer, leaving but 3 inches. They were smiling at each other and Kori was starting to regain the feelings for Richard once again. The strobe lights came on and the crowd went wild. Kori laughed and threw her hand in the air. Richard felt a rush of emotions now. How he missed her smile. How he missed her laugh. How he missed her in general. He was about to say something but the music stopped the strobe lights stopped and the Dj spoke.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! We have a special visitor with us today ya'll!"

Kori looked at Richard with a knowingly and said "Oh no."

"KORI ANDERS! Come on ya'll let's give her some love!" Everyone in the club was chanting "Kori, Kori!"

"Kori come on up here for us and sing us a song!" the Dj blurted out. The crowd went ballistic!

Kori ducked behind Richard and shouted "Richard I don't wan-" the spotlight found kori and the crowd started pushing her up to the stage. "Kori!" Richard pushed past the crowd but didn't successfully reach her. The rest of the team was behind Richard. They were all shocked that Star was just mauled by a bunch of people. "What just happend guys?" Garfield scratched his head.

"uhh I have no idea gar…but I'm guessing she's not thrilled." The team found their former team mate standing there talking to the dj with a microphone in her hand. She was trying to tell him that she wasn't in the mood but the dj protested against it and said she needed to do it. She sighed and told him the song she was going to sing. The crowd was waiting for the dj to notify them about the song kori was going to sing.

"Okay ya'll we are going a bit old school on ya guys!" the crowd agreed with their screams.

"Here is Kori Anders singing "Hit Me Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears!"

The song began and kori stood there until it was her quo to start singing. The titans were all dumb founded by Kori's magnificent voice. All were speechless "I-I didn't know star could sing like that? D-d-did any of you?" Victor shuddered. They all shook their heads. Kori started dancing around the stage, hands in the air, shaking her hips, causing the crowd to go wild. When it came to the slow part of the song Kori's eyes went straight to Richards's. She then looked at Rachel's then Victors. When she met Garfield's she closed her eyes and sang her heart out.

When the song finished everyone was chanting "encore!" but Kori gave a sweet smile and said "no thank you." Kori walked off the stage as the song "Just can't Get Enough" by Black Eyed Peas started to play.

Kori met up with the Titans and began to dance to the rhythm. She noticed that they were all staring at her so she stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your voice? We never knew you could sing like that."Rachel spoke up. Kori blushed a little and said "Thanks. Bruce took me to a singing class when I first moved in; he hoped it would make me happier."

The Titans just stood there while kori exchanged glances with all of them. "So are we going to dance or not?" that's when the all started to dance.

"woooohooo!"Beast boy shouted.

Close to the end of the song a fierce explosion blasted on the top of the roof making Rachel and Garfield fly back a couple of feet and knocking Kori into Richard. Richard grabbed Kori before she lost her balance. Both kori and Richard thought _just like old times…_

"Yo! Who's messing up my club!" the Dj protested.

"Haha wow this is what you call a party?" kori shuttered at the voice. She knew who it was and who he wants to get.

"We need to get out… NOW!" Kori whispered to the Titans. Donna and Drina both were both outside talking to some biker guys so they didn't notice that the club was under attack.

"I think we know that ko-" kori leaped over to raven and covered her mouth as fast as possible.

"Don't say my name. We need out now!" kori hid behind victor and the team made their way to the back of the club. Kori flipped open her communicator and contacted Bruce.

"Kori is he there?" Tim answered the call.

"Hurry over!" kori pleaded. "Roger that" then Tim was gone. Kori turned toward the Titans and rapidly said "Titans we need to get into uniform now." Before kori said anything else Rachael, Garfield, victor, and Richard were already in their uniforms. Astounded Kori said "How did you do that so fast?"

"Practice?" Garfield answered.

"I'll meet you guys up soon." With that kori ran to the bathroom while the Titans ran over to the villain.

The villain stood on the top of the roof bothering the citizens. "Who are you?"Nightwing yelled at the man with a red helmet on and a black biker jacket.

"The Teen Titans? HA! What are you guys doing in Gotham?"

"None of your business. Who are you?"Nightwing glare at him fiercely.

"The names Red-"

"hood." kori finished for him. She was in her uniform as midnight. She wore a tight black shirt with dark purple tights. She wore black boots that reached to her mid shin and wore dark purple gloves that reach to her wrist. She also wore a mask and a silver utility belt.

"I was waiting to see when you would show up" an evil grin covered his face.

"What you missed me?" kori smirked but inside she was terrified of him because she knew what he was capable of doing.

"You can say that" Kori then yelled "TITANS GO!" the Titans didn't think twice before attacking red hood with everything that had. But sadly he dodged all of the titans and went straight for kori. Kori block his punches but he rapidly kicked her in the stomach making her fly backwards into the wall. Kori quickly brushed herself of and sprinted at him with her bo staff. Beast boy charged at him in the form as a rhino but red hood flip over him. Beast boy didn't expect this and crashed straight threw the wall. Raven threw the stereos and equipment at red hood but red hood surprisingly ran threw them all and punched Cyborg once in the face. Cyborg collapsed on the ground with excruciating pain. Kori saw this and screamed "CYBORG!" kori rushed to his side to make sure he was still conscious, to kori's avail he was. "Cyborg are you-" kori was struck by a painful sting of some sort in her side and fell over clutching her side.

"Well, well, well you've changed since I've been gone midnight" red hood bent down next to kori. She shut her eyes closed as hard as she could and imagined the pain gone. The pain still remained.

"Wow not gonna hit me in the face for that comment? Pathetic."

Kori sprung up with her bo staff and smacked him in the helmet with it. The helmet shook wildly. Red hood grabbed his helmet and yelled with pure agony. Kori knew she just pissed him off even more.

Nightwing was rushing over to koris side when he found cyborg injured on the floor. Nightwing rushed to his side calling out for raven to heal him.

Red hood ripped off his helmet to make the pain subside. He had his mask on. "Now was that such a smart idea?" then red hood sprinted toward kori with nothing but speed. Kori only blinked once when she noticed she was being compressed against a wall. Nightwing and Beast boy both tried to help her but red hood planted a bomb on the ground that went off right when they stepped on it. Both flew back 10 feet.

"NIGHTWING! BEAST BOY!" Kori shout towards them. Red hood looked at kori then laughed.

"I knew it. You're still just pathetic star-"

Kori kneed him in the stomach…twice. He dropped to his knees with pain and kori kicked him in the chest. She picked him up in the air and threw him out of the hole beast boy made earlier. They were now fighting outside.

"Don't you dare call me that Jason." Kori hissed at him.

"Aw did I remind the princess about some bad memories?" he grinned and stood up. Kori didn't reply back. He knew kori was a wreck when it came to who she use to be and how she missed it.

"You were always so sad when I lived at the mansion. But I heard the day I left you punch a mirror? Ooooo your soo bad!" red hood put his hands in the air mocking kori. Kori just glared at him.

"hmmm" red hood laughed and put his fist up in fight ready position.

"Shall we dance?" kori smirk and held out her hand for him to take it. He wickedly grinned and threw the first punch. Kori blocked all of them with her arms and managed to make contacted with his jaw. He let out a small moan and kicked kori in the stomach knocking her over. Jason grabbed the back of her head by her hair and noticed the healing wounded on her skull. Kori let out a yelp.

"Leave her alone red hood." It was batman and robin to the rescue. Right then the titans all appears next to them.

"Oh if it isn't the replacement robin and the late batman? How nice to see you guys!" red hood calmly replied.

"Leave her alone red hood!" robin yelled at him with pure anger. Red hood took it as a compliment.

Kori closed her eyes trying to pin point her perfect escape plan, sadly red hood tugged up on her hair making the wound rip open slightly. Kori scream in pain.

"MIDNIGHT!" robin rushed over to kori throwing one of his bird-a-rangs at red hoods grip. Red hood grabbed kori waist and tugged her to the left missing the bird-a-rang.

"Now robin you don't want to hurt your friend here do you?"Red hood stared at robin waiting for the perfect escape exit to reveal itself.

"Red hood you don't need to do this!" batman shout toward him.

"Leave her alone man!"Cyborg shouted.

"You're hurting her!" Nightwing was infuriated now.

"Kori am I hurting you?" red hood whispered in her ear making Nightwing want to rip his off his head even more.

"Not at all" she hissed and elbowed him in the gut. He released the grip on her hair and grabbed his stomach.

The titans and batman started running toward the two but kori held up her hand making them stop in their tracks.

"This is my fight now…don't interfere…please"

"You can't fight him kori. He's not afraid to kill you if he has to." batman protested.

"I can withstand hostile conditions batman. He won't-" then kori was struck from behind on the head. Everyone gasped as kori fell to the ground.

"Don't mess with me kori" red hood was holding her bow staff in his right hand with blood on it.

Kori began to sit up holding the back of her head. Batman looked at every titan and they all backed away knowing kori wanted to fight him herself.

Kori got up and ran toward red hood throwing every punch she could manage out.

Nightwing wanted to help her but he knew she wouldn't let him. The titans watched their former teammate fight without her powers. Red hood knew that the only way he could take her down was to hit her in the head once more and then he could leave. He aimed his knife at her and threw it toward her arm. It grazed over her arm leaving blood in the knifes tracks. Batman knew that letting her fight by herself was a bad idea and decided kori needed help…and pronto.

Nightwing saw the sudden change in decision in batman and yelled "titans go!"

Everyone ran towards her as red hood grabbed her head again and smashed it into the wall. Kori felt light headed and suddenly her vision went blurry and before she collapsed on the floor she heard her name be called before seeing raven kneeing next to her and chanting her magic. Before kori passed out she faintly heard the name "starfire" then blacked out.

**Nightwings P.O.V**

I ran towards red hood and grabbed my bo staff and hit him with everything I had. I was angry that he hurt my star and nobody gets away with that. In the corner of my eyes I saw kori collapse on the floor. Watching her fall to the floor infuriated me even more. Raven rushed to her side while cyborg, batman, beast boy, robin, and I fought with red hood.

I was so focused on my one-on-one combat with red hood I failed to hear raven shout something to me.

"Nightwing! She needs medical attention now! We have to leave!"Raven tried telling me but I refused to let the man that caused star to be in such a bad condition get away. I was determined to get him.

I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder and held me back from running after red hood.

"Let it go Nightwing" batman gazed out at the running red hood. While he said this he never removed his gaze from red hood even if he was no longer there. I shrugged of his grasp and walked back to the titans.

"Is she okay raven?" tim looked very concerned as he knelt down to look at kori. He grabbed her hand and whispered "hanging in the princess kori, were taking you home." I walked up to raven and her face looked as if she was holding something back…and it wasn't the best of news.

"Nightwing pick her up and put her in the car, hurry." Raven stood up and the rest followed. I picked star up in the bridal position and I looked upon her face…even in her sleep she still looked like she was in great pain and it killed me inside knowing she is going through excruciating agony.

I held her in my arms the whole car ride to the mansion. I need to be here for her because I wasn't there for her when Drina scowled her away.

"Wait where's Drina and Donna?" I didn't notice that they both missing and surprisingly so did the other titans as well.

"uhhh that's a good question Nightwing" Beast boy tilted his head a bit with confusion.

"I'll call her communicator" Cyborg opened up his communicator and waited for Drina to pop up on the screen.

"Where are you guys?"Drina face exploded into flames.

"You left without me? Of course you would!"

The conversation between the half man half robot and mind controlling girl went on for what seemed like hours. Finally raven grabbed the communicator and snapped it shut and proceeded to drive. The rest of the way to the mansion was dead silent.

I stroked starfire's hair, avoiding her wound so I don't cause her anymore more pain.

* * *

><p>The Titans arrived at the mansion and raven teleport them all in to the house where they met up with batman and robin still in uniform.<p>

"Follow me" everyone followed behind batman. They all heard the small moan that came out of koris mouth.

Batman stopped in front of a large door "in here" he said.

Nightwing held kori tight within his arms. He walked into the medical room he once remembers when he lived here.

"Set her on the bed right there." Batman pointed out. Nightwing set kori on the bed and raven and batman took over attaching tubes to her arms and bandages to her head and arm.

"Will she be alright?" robin spoke up. Raven shot batman a look.

"she'll be alright, don't worry"

"Are you sure about that Bruce?"Batman looked up at robin and turned away and left.

"What is that suppose to mean? Raven please tell me the truth, will she be alright?" Tim's voice was on edge.

Raven didn't answer.

Tears built up in robin's eyes as his gazed upon his best friends face.

"Raven…is there something you're not telling us?"Beast boy walked over to raven and cupped her face with his hands.

She stared into his eyes and after a quick second she began to cry. Cyborg and Nightwing exchanged scared glances at one another but didn't want to intervene.

"Her emotions are going hay wire and she feels hatred more than anything. If she keeps this up she may never wake up!"Raven sobbed in beast boy's arms. Raven never cried, the only times she ever cried was when the end of the world was coming and when starfire left, other than that never.

"Hate? Star? Our star?"Cyborg walk over to her bed side. He looked at starfire in the bed; he looked real hard to see if he could point out any hatred she withholds inside her. And the picture was clear.

"Im sorry…I never meant to yell at you."

"I never meant to hurt you"

"im-im sorry I left you w-when you n-needed m-me"

"And I'm sorry for letting Drina on the team"

The Titans were all gathered up around starfire's bed saying there apologizes.

"Damit why was I so stupid for letting that bitch on our team!"Nightwing punched straight threw the wall.

"Nightwing! Punching a wall isn't going to rewind history!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT RAVEN! WHY!" Nightwing punched even more holes in the wall. Robin grabbed Nightwing's arm and tried to restrain him from hitting the wall again. Cyborg jumped in and took hold of the other arm.

"Stop it Richard!" Cyborg threw Nightwing in to the chair across the room. Robin watched as Cyborg tried calming Nightwing down but it only worked for about 5 minutes. Robin felt as if he needed to step in.

"Nightwing… you really love her don't you?"

Nightwing's eyes went from the floor to the ceiling. "Yes" he whispered.

"Then would she would want you to act like this?"

"No" Nightwing huffed.

"Then act like the leader she knows"

"The kid's right Nightwing, you need to chill" Beast boy brought a chair over to Nightwing and sat with him for comfort.

"She's our star…she'll make it thru. I believe she will"

Nightwing felt a reassurance within himself…and that's all he needed for now.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? will she wake up? i'll updated as soon as possible!:D PLEASE R&amp;R!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone that is reading this! it means a lot since this is like my fisrt fanfic and all:) so i think after this one its 2 more chapters:( wahhh its coming to an end was sooo fun to write and im so sad that im almost finshed. i hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic as much as i am writing it.**

**P.S i am starting my 2nd fanfic and that will be out as soon as possible.**

**thank you to ALL my readers! YOUR AMAZING! please enjoy this short chapter...or at least i think its short. PLEASE R&R!:D**

**Disclaimer:i do not own teen titans or anything/one from DC Comics**

**here we go:D**

**Chapter 10: the truth comes out**

Nightwing told the others to go sleep since it was about 3:20 in the morning and they were all waiting for a miracle that starfire would wake up.

Nightwing pulled up a chair right next to Starfire's bed and held her hand as he drifted off into a deep sleep. The beeping sounds from the monitors didn't bother him as he was completely restless and want at least some sleep.

As everyone went to sleep they all carried the same feeling…they want starfire to wake.

Cyborgs P.O.V 

_I walked into a small house that looked strangely familiar from something I've seen in…a movie? _

"_Cyborg come on we need to take snow white to the bed in the middle of the forest."_

"_What?" as the rest of team stood before me they all looked…short?_

"_Come on hurry up!" I slowly appeared next to the golden open casket and gasp._

"_Starfire!"_

"_No its snow white"_

"_What?"_

"_Come on let just go without him"_

"_No, no I'm coming." this should be interesting._

_We walked through the meadows of the forest and then stopped once we arrived at an open area. _

"_Set her in there" beast boy pointed out. Something was missing…not something, someone._

"_Where's Nightwing?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Our leader? Where is he?"_

"_We have no leader silly!" beast boy jumped up and down._

"_uhhh okay."_

"_Snow white was our leader…She taught us what love was." Raven appeared out of now where. "Raven are you crying?"_

"_That evil witch put her under a spell! Do you not remember?"Raven's eyes were on fire then settled with the tears._

"_True loves kiss is the only way the spell can break" then beast boy started to cry. I'm so confused!_

"_Yo get a grip!" I shook beast boy but he proceeded to cry._

"_Yo this is getting creepy man!" I started to run in a circle but then I heard the galloping of a horse nearby. I immediately stopped._

_The sun shined on a horse and a man that sat upon the horse. The figures came closer and I realized it was Nightwing!_

"_Yo man where have you been!" as I tried to talk to him he walked right past me and kissed starfire and she woke up._

"_Wow! Yo can some explain to me what is going on ya'll?"_

I awoke with a sensation to go check on starfire. I got up a rush to the medic room.

Ravens P.O.V

"_STARFIRE STOP HITTING ME!" beast shouted as starfire was making soup at the tower._

"_I shall hit you if I do the wanting!" I was standing there as if nothing of the pass 4 years had happened._

"_Um what are you two doing?" curious I asked the two._

"_Oh you know just doing the flirting with my girl star!" beast boy ran over to starfire side and wrapped his arm around her waist. My jaw hit the floor as I watch MY boyfriend flirt with MY best friend._

"_uhhh what the hell-" I was interrupted by robin hitting me with his bow staff and laughing as I winced with pain on the floor. _

"_Wow you should have seen that coming raven!" he flipped all the way to starfire and ripped beast boys grip off her and began to kiss her._

"_Who wants waffles!" cyborg busted though the doors with a giant box of waffle._

"_What's going-" I hate being interrupted but yet again I was. _

"_Raven tell robin starfire's mine!"Beast boy tried grabbing hold of the two titans kissing but slipped and fell flat on his face. _

"_Raven tell beast boy and robin that starfire's mine!" cyborg ran toward the kissing love birds but tripped over beast boy._

"_No raven tell robin, beast boy, and cyborg that starfire is mine!" red x broke thru the window and yet again he like the last tripped over something. _

"_What's going on!" then on the screen appeared no other than Slade._

"_Great! What do you want!"_

"_Well you see raven I need you to tell robin, beast boy, cyborg, and red x that starfire is mine!"_

_After that one I screamed and-_

I woke up with a strange urge to check on starfire.I shivered the weirdness of the dream off and ran to the medic room.

Beast Boy P.O.V

_I sat there as starfire was awakening from her sleep. She looked at me and began to talk_

"_I forgive you all! I want to be a titan again! Please let me in?"_

"_Of course starfire!"_

Then I woke up to hear someone running in the hall way.

"I should just follow the footsteps" and after that I closed my door and listen to the footsteps that lead to the medic room.

Robins P.O.V

"_Kori please don't do it!" I watch as kori was on the edge of the Wayne corporations building._

_Her eyes were filled with tears and her foot inched closer and closer to the edge...daring its way off._

"_Why Tim? Why did you tell them?"Her voice was shaky as she talked to me. I knew she wouldn't jump of the edge but it still didn't make me feel any better she was thinking about it. _

"_They found out and so I told them…but you don't get it they never meant to do it! It was all Drina's fault! She used her powers on them!" it began to rain…And it rained hard._

"_LIAR!" kori screamed over the thunder. _

"_No I'm not! You can even ask them kori! Please don't do this!" I pleaded as I inched closer to her._

"_They never meant to do it?" she whispered. She shivered and held herself._

"_Yes" just then the rain poured harder and kori looked up at me and extended her hand out . I reach out to grab it but kori lost her balance and fell backwards of the building._

"_KORI!" her scream stabbed me in the heart and I reach over the edge wishing I had grabbed her hand faster._

I woke up sweating and terrorized. I looked around my room and it started to sink in that it was only a dream. Then I heard a door shut and I went to go investigate.

Nightwing P.O.V 

"_Starfire...I love you."_

"_I hate you! I wish you were never in my life!" she screamed at me, never giving me the chance to explain myself._

"_Starfire listen to me! I never meant to hurt you! You're the only one I ever want to be with!"I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. She glared at me and shouted "I never like you. I never had any feelings for you. Never!" she spit out the words as if it was poison._

"_You're lying to yourself star…and you know that" I hissed. She yanked her arm from my hand and started to walk away._

"_You can't run away from me starfire."_

"_Oh and why the hell not?"  
>"Because you don't want to." I wrapped my arm around her waist and shifted her gaze to lock with mine.<em>

"_I do want to leave, and that means getting as far away from you as possible." She growled and locked her hand around his arm and threw it of her body. _

"_Starfire listen to me! I love you! What else do I need to prove for you to stay?" the fear of losing her again was rushing through my blood stream._

"_Nothing." Then she disappeared…._

"Starfire!" I awoke with cyborg and raven entering the room and behind them came in beast boy and robin.

"Yo Nightwing you alright?"

"I had the weirdest dream ever and I guess it's haunting me still" I half awake half asleep said.

* * *

><p>"You had a weird dream? I had an even weirder dream!"<p>

"I bet I could top yours" raven moderately spoke.

"I'd rather have a weird dream than a freaking nightmare!" robin chipped in.

"Well I'll just say I had a very short dream."

"So I'm guessing we all had creepy/freaky/short-"

"Very short" Beast boy corrected Nightwing.

"-very short dreams?"

Everyone nodded

"About?"

"Starfire" Everyone was astonished as they all said starfire's name at the same time.

"No way?"

Little did they know that starfire was listening to their conversation. She woke up as soon as Nightwing yelled her name when he woke up from his nightmare. She pretended to be asleep because…well because they knew. They knew who she was and she wasn't sure what she would do. First of all she's completely weak; secondly she knew she had nowhere to go, lastly because she was clueless. She felt nothing but confusion.

"Maybe you should tell her about Drina?"Robin spoke up

"What? How would that be possible when she sleeping?"Cyborg pointed at the "sleeping" starfire.

"Well maybe it will help her wake up? We have to try everything we can! We have to!"Robin bellowed to the titans.

"Calm down robin, well do it" raven laid the bottom of her palm on his shoulder. She smiled at him and looked at cyborg to go on with robins plan.

"Starfire. Listen to me if you can. Drina was the reason why you left. She used her powers to control us and made us do horrible things to you. Please wake up star. Please."

Starfire shifted in the medic bed and tried to sit up.

Everyone gasped at the sudden movement of their friend.

"Is she awake? Or is she a zombie? Runnnn!" beast boy ran around the titans but Cyborg grabbed Beast boys head, stopping him from moving any further.

"You shouldn't be moving kori." raven stepped closer to her. Kori shot her the death glare.

Raven stopped and started retreated back to the team but stopped and felt as if she couldn't take it anymore.

"kori-"

"Why call me that when you know?"

"Fine! You want me to call you starfire? Would you prefer that?" her arms shot straight to her sides as her hands formed into fists. Raven was pissed.

Kori shot a frantic glare to robin but he refused to meet eye contacted with her.

"Starfire listen-" raven took a deep breath before saying her next words.

"I'm sorry."

Starfire turned the opposite direction and attempted to fly away from the situation only to fail and almost hit the floor.

Strong arms held her inches away from hitting the floor beneath her. She wasn't sure she wanted to see who it was so she shut her eyes as hard as possible.

"Starfire stop it!" startled starfire opened her eyes to see robin across the room yelling at her.

This couldn't be possible…robin was yelling at her?

This doesn't make any sense.

She looked up at Nightwing wondering if he still means what he said on the roof nights ago.

If he still loved her.

He set her back in the bed and didn't move anywhere. He didn't go back to the titans; nope he stayed right next to her.

'_That means something? Doesn't it?' _

"Starfire let us explain-"

"No"

"Starfire! You're hurting me! You said you never wanted your little brother to feel this way anymore! Didn't you?" robin now rushed over to starfire's side. Starfire felt the guilt hit her hard.

"I'm sorry tim. I'm sorry you feel like that. But that's not what I meant" She reached out a touch tim's hand.

"Prove it." he removed his hand from hers and turned away from her.

Tim sat in a chair next to the door and watched the Titans attempt to make thing better again.

Cyborg rapidly spoke "star it was Drina, everything! She made me yell at you and call you jealous! I had nothing to do with it!"

"I heard."

He blinked not once but twice.

"You what?"

"I said I heard. And when I find that bitch she's going to wish she never exist."

"Then why are you mad?"Beast boy budded in.

"Why? Because this whole time I was away I've been mad at you guys when you all didn't do anything! She made me believe my family didn't care about me! And I've done things I'm ashamed of and I can't take them back!"

"Starfire it's alright-"

"No its not." Starfire began to get out of her bed but was blocked by Nightwing.

"Excuse me Nightwing I need to get through."

"And where do you plan on going?" he crossed his arms across his chest and smirked.

"To find Drina and make her pay for what she did to me." starfire then tried to get through again but felt light headed.

"Or maybe later!" starfire began to sink back down into the bed.

"So star are we like umm cool again?"Beast boy questioned.

"How long did you guys know?" Beast boy felt starfire trying to avoid the question so he respected her wish and didn't nag her about it.

"This morning when raven told us"

"Oh."

Everyone smiled as starfire yet again felt the dizziness overcome her. She then whispered "oh and BB."

"Yeah star?"

"Yeah"

And beast boy grinned as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Starfires awake! YAY! so if you would like to know which dream i had the most fun writing was ravens:D I think its super hilarious! but i also enjoyed writing Robins and were the only two that had nightmares. PLEASE R&amp;R!:D <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for another late update. okay so this is the second to last chapter in this story...i know how sad:( but im writing my second fan fic and im sure its going to be amazing:D so theres some BB/rae and there is Rob/star;) oh how i love robstar3 okay so i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**both prasiers and flamers**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY DC COMIC THINGS/PEOPLE!**

**here we go!:D**

**Chapter 11: **

It's been hours since starfire went back into a deep sleep. Everyone started to look for the missing Drina but she never showed up. They tried calling her communicator but she never picked up.

Raven and Beast boy took a walk in the front of the yard. They felt relieved that starfire was back, that after 4 years they finally found her.

"Rae I'm so glad we found star, but I know someone that's even more ecstatic that she's back!" Beast boy held ravens hand as they walked side by side down the drive way.

"Ecstatic? Someone's using big words" raven raised one of her eyebrows at Beast boy. He shrugged and said "I wanna sound smart ya know?"

"When have you ever been smart?" raven suddenly had flash backs of all the dumb stunts Beast boy has done in the past.

"When I asked you to be my girlfriend. That was the smartest thing I've ever done in my whole life."

Raven stopped. She was speechless. That was something she loved about Beast boy. He could always make her smile even though she tried extra hard not to.

"What's wrong Rae?"He stopped and grabbed both of her hands.

"I love you" raven murmured as she embraced him with a soothing hug. He held her in his arms as he brushed her hair with his hand. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and softly spoke

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Nightwing sat next starfire as she slept peacefully for once this whole week. He brushed her hair out of her face as he mumbles "oh star." Starfire was finally stirring up from her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. When her eyes fluttered open the first thing she saw was Nightwing.<p>

"Hello there sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" the words Nightwing had said surprised her.

'_Sleeping beauty? Is that another sign?'_

She slowly sat up as the throbbing in her head increase every movement she made.

"Slow down there star, you're going to hurt yourself." Nightwing's hand gently rested on top of hers. She gave up and slumped back down.

"Oh Nightwing how long do I have to be like this!" she complained. He laughed and said "Until you let yourself relax."

"I don't have time to relax. I have to find Drina!"She pouted. Nightwing watched as starfire began to think things thru in her mind. He had to admit that he loved it when she was thinking in deep thought. She looked irresistible to him.

"No Star. You're not getting out of this bed until you are fully healed."

Starfire sighed.

"Don't be sad star. Look on the bright side! You have plenty of time to talk to me. Just like old times"

"Yeah, just like old times" She sat there thinking about the old times.

"So you were a model?" was Nightwing's first question.

"Worst years of my life, they treated me like trash"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that"

"No its okay, I guess I deserved it"

"No one deserves to be treated like that Starfire. Why would you say that?" he looked sad at her reply.

"Look at me Richard. I'm a straight up bitch and I don't deserve anyone's respect."

"You're not – "

"Yes Richard I am!"

"Kori your nothing like that. Deep inside there's the starfire I know and…" Nightwing stopped himself before finishing. Was he going to tell her face to face that he loves her?

"And?" Starfire was hoping his next word would be "love". She was wishing on a million stars in the galaxy.

Starfire stared at him. She felt all the rush of emotions she once felt for him and she couldn't find the strength to slap herself out of it.

"I missed you Nightwing…" the tears started to dare its way up to her eyes and explode down like fireworks.

"I missed you too starfire…"Nightwing returned the same comment and slowly entwined his fingers around hers.

And it was too late… the tears started coming, but that didn't stop starfire from saying what she needed to say.

"When I firsts left I was crushed. I've been on dates when I was in Gotham, but no one made me feel the way you make me feel. I thought I lost you. I thought I lost my family. I started to feel hatred for you guys but I knew it wasn't right! I started to change myself. I change who I was. And who I am…-" she paused to breath from all the tears she was shedding.

"I'm not proud of." Nightwing brushed away the tears with the back of his hand and cupped her face.

"I love you Starfire. We miss you and you don't need to feel like this anymore." He held her in his arms as he sat next to her on the bed. She proceeded cried in his arms. When she regained her strength and stopped crying she croaked "Can you pass me that mirror and that empty cup please?" she pointed out to Nightwing.

He got up and got the supplies she needed. He then watched as she removed the fake contacts revealing her true natural gemstone green eyes. She didn't move. Her eyes were trapped at the image in front of her.

"I missed my eyes" starfire sighed.

"I missed them too" Nightwing walked over to the mirror and gently lifted it away from starfire's grip. She gladly let him have it.

She gradually lifted her weak hands and felt the rough bumpy material on her forehead that ran all the way around the top of her head.

"How badly damaged am I?" she felt overwhelmed by all the things around her. Things were wrapped around her arms, legs, and hip. Muscles were throbbing all over her body. She felt as if she wanted to go in a corner and wilt away. She wanted the pain to dissolve now.

"You're a bit bent out of shape" nervously Nightwing paced around the room rubbing the back of his neck hoping she wasn't going to ask any further questions.

"My head….it hurts real badly" starfire winced in pain. She could handle anything some could throw at her, but for some reason she was in brutal pain. Before Nightwing could say anything raven busted through the door and rambled "are you okay?" from a distance Starfire and Nightwing could hear beast boy crying out for raven to slow down.

"My head." Starfire's head began to pump even harder as she tried to use all the strength she had left to stay conscious.

She let out a small scream to help her cop with the agony.

Raven rushed over to her and placed her hands on the top of stars head and star let out another yelp. Raven swiftly unraveled the bandages and saw that her wound was bleeding due to the sudden pressure.

"How did you get this open wound in the first place?"

Starfire blushed. She was truly embarrassed that she caused this by falling in a tub. She felt dumber than she has ever been before. Worse than the time she said she didn't know she needed to bring a shovel to a club. "uhhh I fell?"

"I heard a scream. Is everything okay?" Cyborg shuffled in with robin beside him. The two of them were terrified that something might have gone wrong and starfire was in danger. Luckily she wasn't in any great danger.

"I'm fine guys-" raven then applied some medicine to help heal the wound faster.

"owwww! That kinda stings raven!"Starfire started to move her head away from raven's hands but raven restrained her and continued to treat her.

Starfire started to shake as the burning sensation flowed from the top of her head to her neck.

"Raven is it supposes to feel like my neck is on freaking fire?"

Raven sighed. She still wasn't use to the new starfire and the way she acts now. "Sure."

The whole gang was back together again. The only thing wrong is that they know nothing about what starfire has been doing the past 4 years and she didn't know what things had changed between her teammates.

A question lingered in starfire's head for awhile and now she had the opportunity to attack the question once and for all.

"So you and Beast boy finally got together huh?"

Bingo. Raven stopped wrapping starfire's head with the gauze "what do you mean finally?" raven shakily asked.

"I could tell" starfire smiled toward Beast boy and secretly gave him a thumb up. Beast boy chuckled at her gesture and grinned back.

She notice robin was standing in the background writing something in a notebook that looked oddly familiar…then it hit her.

"Robin I believe your investigation on starfire is over?"

"Sure is" he closed the book and set it on starfire's lap.

"Tim wha-"

"I want you to have this…in memory of me."

"What do you mean 'in memory of me' tim?"

"I want you to live your life happy again…as a Titan."

Starfire felt the sting in her eyes. Tim was her best friend and he was like a little brother to her. She didn't want to let him go but yet he wanted, no needed her to leave. He wanted her to be happy and it would mean everything to him to see her happy again.

"Tim you will always be my little brother. My savior from all my dark days. I would never think about forgetting you. You helped me carry on when I felt nothing but darkness. You will always be my " robin hugged starfire with all his might. He never wanted to let go but knew in time he would have too.

"And you will always be my princess kori"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*(A/N* sorry but I just wanted to point out that I seriously cried when I was writing this part with Tim and Star. Anyone agree?)

The two pulled away from their hug and recited the same words "trouble"

"Robin who is it?"

Robin was typing away at the computer when his entire jaw slammed down to the ground.

"Robin?"Nightwing appeared next to him and read out "it's the red hood guy and….and…Drina?"

The puzzled titans gathered around the computer a looked at their former teammate standing next to their new nemeses.

"Dude! What is she doing with him?" Beast boy ran his hands through his hair a million times before raven grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Thanks"

"Well Titans let's move out." The titans plus robin all left to the crime scene. Only Nightwing stayed a bit longer to talk to Starfire.

"Don't get any ideas of leaving this bed. Got that missy?" he playfully teased starfire with a grin plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't dare disobey your orders leader" she flirted back.

"May I get your permission to do something?" he then became serious with a hint of flirty-ness.

"Permission granted" and with that he leaned in and crushed his lips with hers. He then pulled away and said "I love you"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too" she then leaned in but didn't make contact with his lips. She then whispered "the others need their leader" she then slightly brushed her lips with his. "I think they can manage without me" she then pulled away from him. "Nightwing they need you." He made his best pouting face and pouted "I know I know"

He got up, kissed Starfire's forehead, and walked out the door.

"Oh how I love him" she fell back into her bed exactly the way people would do in movies when they are ecstatic about something.

She then began to rip off all the bandages on her body but kept the one wrapped around her head.

"Sorry titans but I'm coming with" she set one foot on the floor while the other one followed. She lost her balance the first step and toppled over. She quickly got back up and thought about the kiss she shared between Nightwing...her true love. She then began to hover over the floor.

She flew all the way to her room and search through her closet for her old uniform. She then found it but I wasn't her size anymore since she was 17 when she wore her uniform last. Now she 21. That's bit of a problem.

Her modeling fashion sense started to kick in and she scavenge her closet for a deep purple swim suit that connected from the front of the bottoms to the top of the swim suit. She then ripped off the bottom of a deep purple dress and sews it to the bottom of the swim suit. She put it on and she was speechless. It looked amazing. She then put on her boots and arm gloves from her old outfit. She then flew to her bathroom and threw every bottle of blonde hair dye to the side until she found the 1 box of auburn hair dye.

"Gotcha!" she than dyed her hair back to her natural color.

When she looked in the mirror she then saw her reflection smile back.

"You're getting your happily ever after, after all"

* * *

><p>"Drina you traitor!"<p>

"I've been told"

They fought against red hood and Drina when suddenly Drina was hit in the shoulder from a lime green light. They all looked up to see starfire was there.

"Hello there Drina." Starfire shot multiple starbolts at Drina. Drina couldn't doge any off them so she shouted for red hoods help.

"Sorry I have other plans" and he left.

Starfire then hover above Drina. "Bitch"

Drina gasped and tried to run away but was cornered by the titans and robin. Nightwing then cuffed her and cyborg called the cops.

"I thought you wanted to destroy her?Make her wish she was never born?" Beast boy ran up to starfire as she landed.

"She's not worth it." was all starfire could say.

All the titans smiled at starfire as she began to walk to Drina.

The titans all began to think what she was going to do when she got to Drina.

_Beast boy-slap her_

_Nightwing-yell_

_Raven-slap her_

_Cyborg-beat the crap out of her_

_Robin-say something_

She stopped in front of her and looked her dead straight in the eyes.

She said something that not only shock the titans but herself "I forgive you"

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH ONE MORE CHAPTER!please R&amp;R! PLEASE:D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Seriously i am crying my eyes out. i dont want this story to end! but i guess good storys need there endings:) but do not worry i have a one shot teen titan fanfic posted and you should definatly check it out. oh and my secound chapter by chapter fanfic is still in processes but i assure you it will be done as soon as possible!. **

**The Last Chapter**

**THANK YOU TO ALLLLL MY READERS! With out your support i dont think this stry would have been finished! thank you again!**

**please enjoy and R&R!both flamers and praisers**

**Here we go for the last time:)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own teen titans or anything/one from DC Comic.**

**Chapter 12:Goodbyes **

After the cops took Drina to jail the titans headed back to the Wayne mansion.

"So I see everything back to normal?"Bruce walked around the corner of the hallway to see everyone sitting around talking and laughing.

"Everything's perfect!" starfire then kissed Nightwing on the cheek and hugged raven, beast boy, and cyborg.

Then a flash of light caught the titan's attention. Tim was holding a camera as the picture protrude out the front.

"What was that for tim?" kori suspiciously walked over to Tim.

"It's for your Starfire book." Tim then handed the picture over with the titans and her all hugging.

"But that was your detective book? Isn't it filled with notes and clues?"

Alfred slowly approached the two holding out the detective book with "Star" written on the front.

"Madam Kori I believe this might be helpful."

Kori opened the book and her eyes caught something that made her heart skip a beat.

"Its pictures of us?" Tears flowed down her cheek.

"No there's more" he smiled and nodded his head for her to continue.

Inside were pictures of Tim and Kori in combat practice, at the arcade, hanging out, laughing, holidays, and many more. There was also a collection of koris photo shoots over the years.

"But I thought it was an investigation on starfire?" kori was confused about this.

"In the back there are my notes, but the reason I made this was because I knew this day would come. And I didn't want you to forget me and stuff."

"I would never"

"I know"

**The next day**

"Bye Tim! Bye Bruce! Bye Alfred! I will miss you guys so much!"She gave every single one of them a hug and went back to the titans with her suit cases.

"It was quite wonderful having you here madam Starfire" Alfred said.

"Thank you so much for everything!"

"See you later Star! Come visit whenever you want!" Tim proudly said.

"Will do"

Starfire began to turn around when she heard the footsteps running toward her. She whipped around and embraces Tim as he shed some tears in her arms.

"I'm going to miss you kori."

"I'm going to miss you even more Tim!" she sobbed.

"Please keep in contact Kori."

"I reassure you that I'm going to come and visit as much as possible and call you every day! I promise!" she promised Tim in their embrace.

"Good" they then ripped apart and smiled at one another.

"Oh and if some lucky girl comes into your life you're going to have to tell me ALL the details"

Tim laughed and agreed.

"Oh and if my brother ever makes you mad then I'll go over there and kick his butt." He pointed at Nightwing with his eyes while kori giggled.

"Of course"

"Bye Tim, My Stud."

"Bye Kori, My Princess"

Starfire then started to back away from Tim and was now standing next to Nightwing.

Starfire held Nightwing's hand and looked at him.

"I'm going miss it here, but I really do miss the tower. My home"

"And it misses you too"

Starfire walked with the Titans to the T-car and looked back at the mansion and sighed.

"Goodbye….Kori Ander's"

She got in the car with the rest of the Titans as they drove back to the tower.

"Hello Starfire" she whispered and snuggled into Nightwing's chest as they drove back to her old life.

I sat her in my true loves arms. And now I know

Anyone can have a happily ever after

If they truly want it

They can choose

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT:D i really loved writing this story:) so make sure you check out all my other stories:) PLEAS R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
